colorin colorado esto no ha acado
by CATITA-EDWIN
Summary: los personajes de fullmetal alchemist recorreran mundosy y cuentos de hadas gracias a mi, habra edwiiiin y royaiiiii , romanse y comedia juntos, para regresar a sus casas tienen que hacer todo lo que pasa en los cuentos reales y entrar en los locos cuentos producto de mi imaginación, un divertido fic que tratara de hacerlos reír.CAPITULOOOO 11 SUBIDOOOO, UNA OPORTUNIDAD?
1. el bello durmiente

Colorín, colorado esto no ha acabado.

El bello durmiente.

Al: Había una vez un bello joven llamado Ed-aurora era de ojos dorados, con cabellos de oro era hermoso en todos aspectos, menos cuando le decían chibi, él vivía con sus tres hados madrinas: Roy mustang, Hughes y greed, vivían felices en su reino con la reina Trisha y su esposo, pero ese día llego: el malvado bruja Envy apareció en el medio de la ceremonia del nacimiento de ed-aurora.

Envy: vengo a darle un regalo al recién nacido ed-aurora

Roy: váyase para su casa, no regalamos dulces los vendemos.

Envy: no vengo a comprar sus mugrosos dulces

Roy: valen millón cada uno

Envy: más encima careros métanse sus dulces por el….

Trisha: no se dicen garabatos en frente a un bebe

Envy: al bebe me lo meto en….

Sonó una trompeta nadie escucho lo que dijo Envy.

Hughes: si no va a comprar váyase

Al: La bella príncipe winry del reino vecino había nacido 1 año antes que ed-aurora, las familias habían acordado casarlos cuan grandes a los 16 años, Envy había ido al baño del reino, los hados madrinas se pusieron a darle sus mágicos regalos a ed-aurora: greed le dio el regalo de ser fuerte y ágil, Hughes le dio el regalo la belleza e inteligencia y Roy no pudo porque Envy lo interrumpió.

Envy: yo te daré el regalo de tu…..muerte muajajjajjajjajajja cuando toques el botón de un televisor a los 16 años morirás muajajajjajjajajjajjaja (se esfumo)

Roy: maldice al niño , deja humo y más encima usa el baño del reino (molesto) a la otra cobren para entrar a baño 99% para mí y el 1% para el reino jajjaaajajaaj salen ganando ustedes.

Greed: oye yo soy el avaricioso aquí no tu

Trisha: dejen de pelear y denle el ultimo regalo a mi hijo o se van a los calabozos (sonríe tiernamente)

Roy: mi regalo es: cuando toques el televisor caerás en un sueño profundo y que solo con un buen golpe despertaras.

Hohenhaim (rey): mi hijo no es masoquista

Roy: bueno….un beso de amor verdadero y un golpe

Al: los reyes se resignaron y los hados se llevaron a ed-aurora lejos del reino, había una cabaña en el bosque donde se quedaron a vivir.

16 AÑOS DESPUES

Al: ed-aurora ya era todo un adolescente pero con problemas de crecimiento por eso se pasaba peleando con Roy su hado, era el día de su cumpleaños número 16, los hados lo mandaron a buscar leña para el fuego, mientras ellas le preparan un pastel y un traje especial para el. Roy chispeo los dedos lanzando fuego al pastel, lo incendio, por poco le da a las cortinas.

Roy: ups jajajjaja es mejor quemado que normal, cierto?

Hughes: roy pero que haces?, no ves que me costo conseguirlo

Roy: lo siento (carita tierna)

Hughes: fui al patio y lo encontré

Greed y roy se cayeron de espaldas

Greed: yo hare el traje

Roy: si quieren les ayudo

Greed y Hughes: noooooooooo puedes incendiar la casa, mejor dedícate al pastel que es mejor que morir rostizados (gritaron asustados)

Hughes: yo le ayudo o quemara de nuevo el pastel

Al: En ese momento rompieron el sagrado juramente: no hacer magia, alguien los espiaba sigilosamente: era lust la hermana de envy, que confirmo que hay vivía ed-aurora para luego irse rápidamente.

Con ed-aurora****

Al: Se quedó mirando el rio, no había encontrado nada de leña, pero prefirió quedarse más tiempo ahí, escucho una vos muy bella, corrió hacia ella, lo que vio fue a una joven montada en un caballo blanco, ella era hermosa, ojos color azul mar, era rubia y con tez blanca y palida, ella paro de cantar y bajo del caballo.

Ed: quien eres (se acercó a ella)

Winry: yo te he visto…..en un sueño (lo examino con la mirada)

Ed: en un sueño?

Winry: si (suspiro) en un hermoso sueño

Ed: dime…..cómo te llamas?

Winry: mi nombre es winry rockbell y el tuyo es ed-aurora, cierto?

Ed: c-como sabes mi nombre?

Winry: ya lo dije antes yo te vi en mi sueño.

Winry se acercó a ed y le tomo las manos delicadamente.

Winry: un gusto conocerte (sonrojada)

Ed: para mi más señorita (sonrojado)

Al: Winry puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de ed y el en su cintura.

Winry: enséñame a bailar?

Ed: con gusto

Al: Ed la hacía girar con gracia, bailaban muy juntos, ed la hacía hacia atrás y la abrasaba de vuelta, danzaban con delicadeza, pasaron horas que en el mundo real eran minutos pero para ellos era como si el tiempo parase solo para ellos 2, ed se quedó mirándola y ella a él , caba ves se iban acercando peligrosamente a sus labios pero una ardilla con rabia salto a la cara de ed asustándolo.

Winry: ed (grito) yo te ayudo (le saco a la ardilla de la cara)

Al: Ed se alivió y la volvió a tomar de la cintura, cada vez se iban acercando como la primera vez pero un oso hambriento se puso a perseguir a ed a lo que winry lo espanto con su llave.

Ed: para que llevas esa llave?

Winry: por si acaso y para mi seguridad

Ed: en lo habíamos quedado….

Al: Volvió a lo de antes pero cayó a una trampa, se quedó todo adolorido pero winry lo ayudo a salir de ahí.

Winry: ten más cuidado edo o te lastimaras mas

Ed: me dijiste edo?

Winry: lo siento, lo siento no devi…..

Ed: no te culpes me encanta que me digas así, como te puedo llamar yo?

Winry: como tú quieras Edo (sonrojada)

Ed: mmmmmm…..win…..si perfecto, win, esta bien?

Winry: siiiiiii, claro (lo abraza)

Al: De nuevo la misma escena pero…..

Ed: deja de interrumpirnos al, se me acaba la paciencia, eras tú el que me hacía todo esto?

Al: yo solo soy el narrador niiisan

Ed: por esta ves te perdono (tranquilo)

Winry: que te gusta hacer ed?

Ed: me gusta hacer alquimia, y a ti?

Winry: me gustan los auto-mails y la mecánica

Ed: como estos auto-mails

Al: ed le mostro los auto-mails que llevaba de brazo derecho y pierna izquierda a winry le salieron corazones en los ojos

Winry: son hermosos

Ed: tu eres hermosa (pensó en vos alta)

Winry: es cierto? (sonrojada)

Ed. Yo no he dicho nada de nada (sonrojado)

Al: winry no le creyó mucho pero se resignó, saco una botella de leche de su carterita.

Winry: quieres?

Ed: no, es un asco alejalaaaaa

Winry: ya veo el por qué eres chibi

Ed: no me digas pequeñoooooo (grito enojado)

Winry: per si es cierto

Ed: loca de la mecánica

-loco de la alquimia

-fea

-chibi

-habladora

-tarado

-tonta

-irritante

-horrible mujer

Al: Winry le tiro su llave a ed en la cabeza y se fue rápidamente, el pobre de mi hermano estaba inconsciente, pero después de 1 una se despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, se puso triste al no encontrar a winry, la busco por el bosque pero no encontró rastro de ella, se puso mas triste y se fue para su casa.

En la cabaña****

Roy: me ha quedado perfecto el pastel, todo yo solito jajjajaa soy genial

Hughes: yo te ayude

Greed: el traje es el mejor de todos

Al: La torta era de chocolate y frambuesas y el traje era una gabardina roja una polera negra unos pantalones negros y unas botas negras con rojo, alguien toco la puerta alarmándolos, ed entro y se asombró.

Ed: esto es para mí?

Roy: no , si es para el vecino (sarcástico)

Ed: no tenemos vecinos, tonto

Hughes: es para ti, pruébate el traje que te hizo greed

Al: Ed se lo probó y le quedo de maravilla, después comió la torta con sus hados madrinas viento el televisor.

Al: Envy los espiaba y estaba dispuesto a lanzar el hechizo pero se detuvo.

Roy: cámbiale al canal ed

Ed: cambiale tu, tienes el control

Roy: no tiene pilas tarado

Ed: bueno, pero por esta ves.

Al: Ed se acercó al televisor y se acerca poco a poco al botón cuando roy grito

Roy: noooooo ed, mejor súbele el volumen

Ed se cayó de espaldas, iba a subirle el volumen peo roy grito de nuevo

Roy: nooooooo ed, mejor cámbiala

Al: Ed se aburrió y apago la tv, algo le ocurrió, se fue cayendo al suelo en un profundo sueño, Roy llamo a los otros.

Envy: (tenía una gotita estilo anime) creo que fue más fácil de lo que pensaba, secuaces amárrenlos y llévenlos a mi castillo.

Al: Los secuaces se llevaron a ed con los 3 hados mágicas al castillo de la maldaaaaad muajajjajjajajjajajjaja (se me pego la risa)

Al:el reino de la princesa príncipe winry supo del secuestro de ed y mando a las 2 princesas príncipes : winry y riza , se armaron de laves y pistolas y fueron a buscar a ed.

Secuas: pueden pasa…..

Al: winry le dio un buen llaverazo y riza se encargo de los otros con balas y balas, llegaron a la habitación de ed.

Winry: que hago ahora?

Riza: bésalo

Winry: queeeeeee? (sonrojada)

Roy: yo quiero un beso, linda dama armada de pistolas

Riza: y-yo

Roy: no se resista bella dama

Riza: p-perooooo yo

Al: roy agarro a riza de la cintura y la beso con pasión.

Roy: bueno adiós chicos,

Al: Roy se llevó a riza en sus brazos, esta se despidió , roy salto de la ventana hacia abajo y se llevó a riza.

Al: winry se acercó a los labios de ed pero la interrumpieron

Envy: nooooooo

Hughes: no interrumpas (lo tiro por la ventana)

Al: winry beso a ed con amor y cariño, ed abrió los ojos poco a poco y vio a winry, la beso de nuevo como lo quería hacer desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Al: regresaron al reino de ed-aurora y sus padres lloraron de alegría, se asombro cuando le dijieron que se casaria con winry, se caso con ella y tuvieron una bella boda.

Ed: en donde esta roy

Greed: nos mando una postal de chile

Ed: esta en chile

Hughes: si se caso con riza y tiene 5 hijos, no era broma tiene 1 jajjajaja

Winry: por poco me da un infartooooo

Winry y ed eran felices pero una magia los llevo a otro cuento.

Después viene la continuación : caperucita azul bieeeeeeeeee y dejen comentarios .


	2. CAPERUZA AZUL, CAPERUZA ROJA Y EL LOBO

Aquí les traigo este capiiiiiii: caperuza azul y roja, aviso primero, ese hijo que tuvieron Roy y riza era parte del cuento así que no lo tuvieron parece que algún ebrio invento que tuvieron ese hijo.

Roy: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Riza: eso es cierto recuerdo que…usted me llevo a chile, pasamos por una discoteca y usted se emborracho, se la paso diciendo que teníamos un hijo HASTA MANDO UNAS POSTAL DICIENDO QUE TENIAMOS UNO ¡PERVERTIDOOOOOO! No sé cómo sobreviví una noche con usted, menos mal que lo hice dormir en el suelo

Roy: cuando te quedaste dormida, igual entre en la cama, hasta te cambie de ropa

Riza: que hizo QUEEEEEEEEE?, ACERQUESE LE TENGO UN REGALITO

Roy: ettooooo… Roy no está deje un mensaje (salió hecho una bala)

Riza: sí que se lo daré, vuelva aquiiiiiiiiiiiiii (grito persiguiéndolo)

IMAGINENSE COMO QUEDO ROY DESPUES DE ESE GRITO, NO SE ASUSTEN NO HA MUERTO SOLO ESTA CON AGUJEROS DE BALA EN EL CUERPO, ERA BROMAAAAA JAJAJJAJA, el y riza se fueron mágicamente a mi cuento.

CAPERUZA AZUL Y CAPERUZO ROJO

Había una vez un pequeño pueblo, ahí vivían caperuza azul y caperuzo rojo, eran muy amigos pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, Winry tenía a su abuela muy enferma por eso ese día iría a dejarle dulces y medicinas a su querida abuela, preparo su caperuza azul.

Sarah: mi niña, hoy puedes ir a dejarle esta canastita a tu abuela?

Winry: claro mamá (tomo la canastita)

Sarah: ten cuidado con el lobo de las llamas, está bien si no voy yo?

Winry: no hay problema, todo por ti y la abuela (se fue dedicándole una sonrisa a su mamá)

Winry salió de su casa con una hermosa sonrisa, iba cantando una hermosa canción, cuando iba entrando al bosque algo la detuvo era ed que siempre llevaba una gabardina e caperuza roja.

Winry: e-edo t-tu que haces aquí?

Ed: win….yo…

Winry: tuuuuu?

Ed: yo….vivo aquí tonta, como preguntas que… ¿Qué hago aquí?

Winry se cayó de espaldas con una gotita estilo anime

Winry: bueno que tengas un buen día Edo, yo me voy

Ed: espera, espera , espera….. Adonde te crees que vas?

Winry: oye, oye, oye…quien te crees que eres?

Ed: tu esposo por ley

Winry: eso fue en la historia anterior, así que no te ilusiones me falto darte el golpe que faltaba después del beso (lo golpeo), bieeeee~ (se dio la vuelta)

Ed se levantó adolorido, fue más rápido y la tomo de la cintura la giro suavemente acercándola peligrosamente a su cuerpo, Winry se sonrojo salvajemente, la miro a los ojos y ella se perdió en los suyos.

Ed: ahora no está Al para interrumpirnos (sonrió) ahora no hay nadie que nos moleste

Winry: que t-tratas de decir?

Ed: no lo diré con palabras

Ed cerró los ojos y se acercó a ella poco a poco, estaba muy sonrojado, justo cuando la iba a besar ella ya no estaba.

Ed: w-Winry dónde estás? (grito fuertemente)

En el bosque esta Winry llamándolo.

Winry: Ed no te quedes atrás (lo llamo)

Ed: me las pagaras Winry, tarde o temprano (la siguió)

Caminaban tranquilos por el bosque, todavía faltaba mucho para llegar a la casa de la abuela, ed llevaba el ceño fruncido todo el camino, pararon a descansar.

Winry: Ed, vas a estar enojado todo el tiempo?

Ed la ignoro, realmente estaba enojado con ella.

Winry: es por lo de antes? (sonrojada) si tú quieres yo puedo darte un….un…yo…..yo…(más sonrojada)

Ed la miro sonrojado pero no le contesto, winry se enojó lo tomo de las mejillas y lo beso delicadamente, Ed correspondió el beso al instante, algo los interrumpió, era un carrito de helados con un lobo muy…..muy….familiar?

Ed: coronel idiota que hace aquí?, me va a arruinar el día

Roy: que ridículo me veooooooo

Winry: yo creo que se ve tierno con orejitas y cola y además….

Ed: paraaaa¡ , este lobo con distenper no tiene nada de tierno, ok?

Roy: celoso acero?

Ed: no, yo no conozco esa palabra

Roy: como tú digas…..quieren un helado?

Winry: siiiiiii

Roy: cien mil pesos cada uno

Ed y winry se cayeron de espaldas con una gotita estilo anime

Ed: acaso son de oro?

Roy: tal vez si….tal vez no….pero lo que tengo claro es que son de cobre

Winry: nos quieres matar?

Roy: tal vez si….tal vez no

Ed: tal vez si te voy a golpear

Winry: ed se suponía que no teníamos que hablar con el lobo, vámonos

Ed: si, no compraremos helados suicidas

Roy pov*****

Si no quieren comprar mis ricos y suicidas helados los enviare por el camino mas largo muajajjajajajjajaja, porque me rio así? Bueno no importa muajajajjajajaja.

Winry: se nos hace tarde, vamos a dejarle esta canastita a mi abuela

Ed: tiene muchas cosas ricas esta canasta

Roy pov****

Si me voy por el camino corto llegare a la casa de esa abuela como se llame y les quitare la canasta llena de cosas ricas, dinero, monedas, oro, plata, todo lo rico del mundooooooooo.

Winry: se siente bien señor lobo?

Ed: él está bien, esa cara de tarado es de nacimiento nunca se le quitara, ni la cirugía plástica jajajaja pobre de el

Roy escucho lo que dijo se tuvo que contener para no quemarlo, sonrió

Roy: el camino derecho es el camino más corto, váyanse por ahí.

Ed: crees que soy estúpido?

Roy: para que decir que no (susurro)

Ed: que has dicho? (furioso)

Roy: que no….quien creería que eres estúpido? Jajjaj …..Créanme ese es el camino correcto

Winry no le creyó mucho pero se resignó.

Winry: si así está el asunto…vamos por la derecha

Ed: confías en él?, como puedes winry, él te gusta, cierto?

Winry lo golpeo con su llave en la cabeza enojada.

Winry: tu sabes que solo…..me….me g-gustas tú, además si nos engaña sabe lo que le pasara (saco su llave)

Roy se puso pálido , valdría la pena engañarlos?, sí, todo por la fotunaaaaaaa muaajajjajajajjaja y más muajajjajajajajaj y por ultimo muajajjajajjaja

Posdata: muajajjajajajajajaja

Winry se fue con ed por la derecha como dijo el lobo, pasaron horas caminando, mientras el lobo tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Roy: ahora entro en acción, YO AL PODEEEER.

Roy se fue por el lado corto, camino unos kilómetros y llego a la casa. Entro sigilosamente y vio a la anciana.

Roy: señora le traigo estos pasajes pagados a Rush valley

La abuela grito de emoción, se vistió, le quito los boletos al lobo y le dio la llave de la casa.

Pinako: te encargo mi casa lindo lobito

Roy: (sonrió con malicia) claro señora yo destruiré su casa con mucho gusto

Pinako: que has dicho? (saco su llave) parece que no he oído bien

Roy: deben ser los años, parece momia jajjajaja

Pinako le dio fuerte en la cabeza, roy quedo inconsciente, la abuela lo vistió con su ropa y lo dejo en su cama.

Pinako: me gustaría verte cuando despiertes pero mejor me voy.

La abuela se fue, después de 2 horas llegaron ed y winry.

Ed: el coronel ¨don lobito bueno¨ nos engaño

Winry: descuida ya estamos aquí.

Winry fue a ver a su abuela, se estaba despertando poco a poco, vio su ropa y pego un grito de terror.

Abuela (roy): q-que hago con esta ropa?

Winry: abuela querida ha despertado, le he traído una canastita llena de cosas ricas como a usted le gusta.

Roy pov*****

Cree que soy su abuela?, buen trabajo roy, ahora tengo que seguir el libreto y booooom, me llevare la canasta.

Abuela (roy): hooooo querida vecinaaaaa te he extrañadooooo (ríe nerviosa)

Winry: soy su nieta….pero que colmillos tiene (asombrada)

Abuela (roy): hooo es que me los cepillo todos los días jajajjaja

Winry: hooooo que orejas tiene

Abuela (Roy): jajajja es que mi última cirugía salió mal

Winry: hoooo que cola tieneeeee

Abuela (Roy): es que soy transformista

Winry: hoooo que peluda es

Abuela (Roy): jajajjaja es que hoy no me depile

Ed: se nota

Abuela (Roy): tu cállate chibiiiiii

Ed: que me ha dicho antigüedad andante

Abuela (Roy): que insolente, has herido mis sentimientos….pero me curare cuando me den la canasta

Winry le dio la canasta, roy la abrió con ojos llenos de alegría pero lo que vio no le agrado nada.

Abuela (roy): que significa esto?

La canasta llevaba: pastelillos, galletas, medicinas, ¿supositorios?, una jeringa y otros dulces.

Ed pov***

Roy sé que eres el lobo pero me divertiré contigo un momento.

Ed: prepárese para la inyección, o prefiere un supositorio.

Roy se sacó el traje de abuela.

Winry: tú te comiste a mi abuela¡

Roy: no soy nada tonto como para comerme a tu abuela, prefiero comer los helados de mi carrito que morir intoxicado.

Ed: no savia que te gustaba usar ropa de anciana , que raro eres

Roy: Y YO NO SAVIA QUE TENIAS NOVIA

Ed: yo no savia que eras un completo pervertido…..espera…..SIEMPRE LO SUPE

Roy: yo no savia que envés de crecer te achicas más jajajajjaja

Ed: por lo menos no soy un fosforo que cuando llueve no sirve para nada jajjajajja

Mientras los chicos peleaban sin parar diciendo sus verdades al otro, Winry fue a buscar al cazador que pasaba por ahí buscando no sé que cosa, Winry se acercó a ella , la cazadora realmente estaba buscando a alguien o algo muy importante.

Winry: señorita cazadora riza, que busca?

Riza: hola Winry, has visto al animal de ese coronel

Winry: hooooo los buscaba a el?

Riza: lo has visto (con esperanza)

Winry: entre a la casa y POR FAVOR LLEVECELOOOOOOOOOOOOOO no lo soporto, si sigue asi lo matare con mi llave

Riza entro rápidamente, se puso s reir con malicia.

Riza: miren lo que encontré (saco su escopeta y pistolas)

Roy se puso pálido, creeia que no lo podía reconocer con ese disfraz, además no savia que ella estaba en el cuento.

Roy: jajajjaja que coincidencia

Riza: sería mejor decir que mala suerte para usted

Roy: porque no nos sentamos a tomar una tasita de té y hablamos civilizadamente como personas educadas

Riza: no venga con los modales ahora, en este cuento usted es un animal así que no es nada civilizado, prepárese es temporada de caza de lobos

Roy: yo no recuerdo que sea temporada de caza de lobos tan guapos como yo.

Riza: para mí lo es, está preparado

Roy: acero, Winry una patita de ayuda

Roy se asombró, Winry y Ed no estaban, cuando llego riza ellos se habían ido al instante, roy salió corriendo al bosque con riza tras el tirando balazos para todas partes.

Riza: lobito, lobito, lobito (lo llamaba tiernamente) si sales te daré un regalo

Roy salió de su escondite y casi le vuelan la cabeza, salió en carrera de nuevo, llego al límite, delante de él había una cascada con una vista hermosa pero para roy terrorífica, se alivió de no ver a riza.

Riza : (sentada en una roca) lo esperaba coronel , llevo aquí una hora con 20 minutos y 30 segundos

Roy: inteligente y bella, perfecta para mi…..pero…..como llego aquí tan rápido? (grito asustado)

Riza: tengo mis contactos, pero volviendo al tema (le levanto) algo nos quedó pendiente

Roy: tiene razón

Roy se lanzo a riza, tomo posesión se sus suaves labios, riza le correspondió rápidamente, roy la besaba y acariciaba.

Riza: señor lobo es todo un pervertido

Roy: que no soy pervertido

Riza: entonces por que me toca el trasero

Roy: jajjajajja no me di cuenta, mis manos están malditas

Riza: no será que usted esta maldito

Roy: puede ser, tal vez siiii…tal vez noooooo

Roy beso de nuevo a riza, se separaban y se volvían a besar, cayeron al suelo, todavía se besaban, roy se dio vuelta con riza.

Riza: coronel estamos cerca de la orilla de la cascada pare, mejor nos vamos a la casa de la abuela

Roy: es que estoy, mas cómodo aquí y…

Los dos cayeron por la cascada.

EN EL AIRE*****

Riza estaba abrasada al coronel y este lloraba como desquiciado

Riza: le dije que parara taradoooooooo

Roy: por lo menos moriré a su lado

Riza: lo amo coronel

Roy: yo también mi teninte

Riza y roy: adiós mundooo crueeeeeeeel

Justo cuando llegaban al suelo se desaparecieron y se fueron a mi otro cuento.

Con ed y Winry******

Estaban el el pasto recostados, Winry estaba en el pecho de ed, este la abrasaba con cariño.

Ed: Winry te amo

Winry: yo también edo

Ed: escapemos juntos?

Winry: contigo voy hasta el fin del mundo

Ed: entonces bamonos

Ed tomo a Winry al estilo matrimonio y le la llevo a su auto o mejor triciclo doble

Winry: crees que ire en esto?

Ed: es el triciclo de cuando era pequeño

Winry: ni loca

De repente un oso aparece y se roba el triciclo de ed.

Winry: ahí se va nuestro transporte ed

Ed: mira ahí hay una limosina.

Ed saco al conductor , metio a Winry y empezó a conducir, pero el auto no andava y el conductor era un luchador gigante.

Conductor: los matare a los 2 ladrones

En ese momento el musculoso conductor casi los mata, justo cuando los hiva a golpear la magia de mis cuentos los desaparecio mágicamente : Winry, ed y mas encima el auto incluido.

Aquí les dejo este capiiii ojala les gusteeeee , lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes, el próximo : la sirenita

Bieeeee besos y porfaaaaaaa dejen rebiews , el proximooooo capiiiiii esta bueno asi que esperen el estreno de

LA SIRENITAAAAAAAA.


	3. LAS SIRENITAS

Holaaaaaaa mis queridos amigos fans…hoy he traído el nuevo capiiiiiiiii estreno LA SIRENITAAAAAA.

Roy: por poco muero, casi quedo como papilla

Riza: yo no tenía miedo

Roy: si lo estaba, gritaba mi nombre y me dijo que me amaba, me quería, me deseaba, se casaría conmigo, tendría hijos conmigo haaaa y yo quiero 5 lindos hijos

Riza: (lo golpeo) no se ponga a fantasear conmigo, yo nunca dije esas cosas, solo dije que lo amaba nada mas

Roy: es un comienzo, no?

Roy estaba en otro mundo, vio a la teniente y se la imagino sin ropa, le salió sangre de la nariz.

Riza: pervertidooooooooo (sonrojada) le dice que no fantaseara conmigo y menos con mi cuerpo (le tira balazos haciéndolo bailar)

Ed: por poco nos mata el conductor de la limosina

Winry: además nos venimos con regalo

Ed: grandioso ahora tengo limosina

Yo: esta limosina no está en el cuento así que chaitooooo limosinaaa

La hago desaparecer misteriosamente

Todos: nooooooooo ahora como escapamos de aquí

Yo: jajjaajjaa como se ha ido la limosina, QUIEN FUI?

Todos fueron a mi siguiente cuento mágicamente.

LAS SIRENITAS

La Atlántida era el reino más bello y grande del mundo acuático, el rey Alphonse vivía con sus 2 bellas , dulces y tiernas hijas y su linda y encantadora esposa mei, cada día era maravilloso de vivir ahí pero este reino también tenía problemas y un enemigo era ROSE LA MALVADA PULPA VENESOSA, cada día intentaba apoderarse del tridente del rey al.

Riza era la hermana mayor, tenía el cabello rubio, unos ojos hermosos color ámbar, su figura y curvas eran perfectas pero rechazaba a todos sus prometidos.

Winry era la menor, tenía el cabello rubio al igual que su hermana riza, sus ojos eran azules como el mismo mar, era muy hermosa siempre le coqueteaban y ella los ignoraba.

Riza y Winry eran muy curiosas, siempre buscaban cosas de humanos y las guardaban en su escondite secreto, tenían muchas cosas ahí, realmente muchas, el día de el gran baile Winry y riza se escaparon al barco hundido.

Winry: encontremos cosas nuevas

Riza: w-win w-winryyyyyyy

Un tiburón estaba detrás de Winry.

Winry: que pasa?

Winry se dio vuelta y acaricio al tiburón

Riza: es peligroso, no lo toques

Winry: descuida él es den, tiene un collar que lo demuestra

Riza: w-winry ese tiburón no tiene…no…..NO TIENE COLLAAAAAAAR

Winry pego un grito tan fuerte que casi le rompe los tímpanos a riza

Riza: quieres dejarme sordaaaaaa

Winry no la escucho, la tomo de la mano y se la llevo adentro del barco, el tiburón tenía mucha hambre, llegaron a una habitación, el tiburón entro de golpe y las miro babeando.

Winry: señor tiburón podemos negociarlo?

Riza: hoy no traje mis pistolas esto no esta nada bien

Winry: hoooooo está usted haciendo dieta?

Tiburón: pronto perderé mi dieta (sonríe con malicia)

Winry: hoooooo que lindos dientes

Tiburón: no me cambies de tema dulce bocadillo

Winry: como me has dicho pes insignificante?

Tiburón: he dicho que no me cambies el tema dulce y delicioso bo-ca-di-llo

Winry saco su más grande llave DE DONDE QUIEN SAVE SACA y golpeo al tiburón, creo que con ese golpe le quito todas las neuronas, se oyeron unos fuertes sonidos , Winry y riza nadaron hacia la superficie y vieron fuegos artificiales, cerca había un barco muy grande, se acercaron, un agujero muy grande dejaba ver a todos trabajando, tocando música y bailando, entre todos los hombres que habían 2 jóvenes muy guapos, eran roy y ed, estaban felices luciendo sus grandes estatuas.

Roy: hermano has visto la estatua que me regalo la abuela pinako?

Ed: a mí también me regalo una y más grande

Roy: hasta es más grande que tu jajajjajajajjajaja

Ed: malditoooooo…..jajjajajja y esta es tu estatua, es perfecta no sé como no tiene la cara deformada como tu jajajajja

Roy: eso es una mentira a todas la tengo loquitas se desmayan cuando me ven

Ed: se desmayan del asco mí querido hermano, lo único que pueden hacer es fingir estar desmayadas para que te vallas y las dejes tranquilas, me compadezco de ellas

Roy: eres un insensible

Ed: parece que estás en tus días, a cada mujer le llega su periodo de menstruación y….

Roy: como te atreves a decirme eso, hieres mis sentimientos

Ed: ves que estas en tus días, si quieres te puedo conseguir lady san, o prefieres kotex? O mejor …..Quieres pañales para ancianos jajajjajaaj

Riza: es muy guapo (suspira)

Winry: digo lo mismo (suspira)

Roy: ahora si me las pagaras ed

Roy lanzo llamas como loco por todos lados tratando de dar en el blanco, ed se movía para todas partes por eso roy no le daba en ningún momento, cuando pararon de pelear se dieron cuenta de su gran problema.

Ed: fuego, fuego, fuego hay mucho fuego

Posdata: no saben cuánto fuego hay aquiiiiiii

Todos: no nos dimos cuenta (sarcasticos)

Ed: aun así hay fuego

Roy: ya sabemos, pero… fue bueno ser tu hermano falso acero, ahora me prestas un papel?

Ed: para que quieres un papel?

Roy: tengo que hacer mi testamento mejor ponte a hacerlo tú también

Testamento de roy: dejo todas mis mujeres a mi hermano acero

Ed: pero si tú no tienes ni mujeres

Roy: cállate y escucha

Testamento: dejo mi Ferrari y mi mansión mi hermano ed.

Ed: pero si con suerte tienes bicicleta, y de que mansión hablas?

Roy: yo….yooo

Ed: no me digas que la robaste?

Testamento: y mis demás cosas a mis amigos haaaaa y toda mi fortuna y cariño, amor y toda mi vida que acabara a mi querida riza que no se en donde debe andar

Ed: das pena, pero que romántico eres roy, hooooo espera…..quién eres? ¿Qué le has hecho a roy? ¿No me digas que lo has violado? Pobre roy…

Roy: me tienes artoooooooooo

Roy empezó a estrangular a ed , mientras este también lo hacía , de repente caen al agua, el barco se desarmo al instante, roy y ed debajo del agua seguían estrangulándose, pero perdieron la conciencia.

Riza y Winry fueron a ayudarlos enseguida, eran pesados, con mucho esfuerzo pudieron llevarlos a la orilla de la playa.

Riza: no sé qué come este hombre

Winry: yo tampoco pesa una tonelada

Suspiraron aliviadas, se acercaron a ellos y comprobaron si seguían con vida, su alegría creció cuando oyeron sus latidos, sonrojadas tocaron las mejillas de esos hermosos jóvenes.

Winry: me encantaría quedarme a tu lado…

Riza: disfrutar del sol junto a ti….

Winry: vivir la vida juntos…

Riza: me haría realmente feliz….

Winry: algún día nos volveremos a ver….

Riza: porque no dejare de pensar en ti….

Winry: no me olvides porque yo no lo hare

Juntas: espérame, por ti vendré (terminaron de cantar)

Terminaron de cantar con su melodiosa voz se sirena, se tuvieron que ir rápidamente, por que venían los integrantes del barco.

Pinako: chicos me tenían realmente preocupada por poco me quedo con toda su fortuna

Ed: que preocupación la suya (sarcástico)

Roy: una hermosa voz…

Ed: también la escuchaste?

Roy: si pero debe haber sido un sueño

Ed se fue con roy al palacio, mientras las sirenas todavía miraban con sonrisas llenas de felicidad a los jóvenes que habían robado su corazón sin saberlo, se fueron mar adentro donde esta atlantida, se asustaron mucho cuando vieron a su padre esperándolas enojado.

Al: están castigadas, le he dicho muchas veces que no vayan al mundo humano

Winry: padre yo….

Riza: no te disculpes Winry.

Al: niñas he encontrado estas estatuas aquí

Eran las mismas estatuas que habían en el barco.

Riza: esas son…..padre quiero que nos entregue esas estatuas

El rey destruyo las estatuas, riza no lloro pero Winry estaba llena de lágrimas en los ojos, las 2 se fueron lejos del reino, ahora riza ya no podía aguantar más las lágrimas salían solas de sus ojos.

Con la malvada medurose (combinación medusa+rose)

Rose: ahora es mi oportunidad de quitarle la vos a esas dos y quedarme con ed muajjajajajajajja

Rose mando a buscar a riza con Winry, ellas entraron a su malvada cueva.

Rose: soy yo quien las puede ayudar, confíen en mí y podrán tener piernas e ir con el chico que aman.

Riza: no le creo nada anciana

Rose: primero no soy una anciana y segundo yo puedo darles la vida que desean, Winry tú quieres estar con ese chico y tú también riza por eso las he traído.

Winry: en verdad puede hacer eso anciana?

Rose: que no soy una ancianaaaaaa ejem…pero solo pueden estar con ellos 3 días entienden?, si al tercer dia ese chico les da un beso pueden quedarse para siempre con el pero….

Riza: pero, qué?

Rose: tienen que pagar un precio

Winry: cual precio?

Rose: su voz

Juntas: nuestra voz?, pero por qué?

Rose: que comes? Que adivinas? No cantaran ni hablaran, estarán silenciosas.

Riza: no puedo

Rose: entonces no podrán verlos nunca

Winry: nunca?

Rose: nunca de los nunca

Winry: nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca?

Rose: te dije que nunca, no entiendes?

Winry: no me vengas a gritar así ancianaaaaa

Rose: 1, 2 4….5

Winry: para que cuenta?

Rose se tranquilizó y las miro con una sonrisa manevola

Juntas: aceptamos

Rose les quito la vos, las dos juntas desesperadamente subieron a la superficie, llegaron a la orilla del mar realmente cansadas, trataron de pararse pero caían, se rieron un poco de la otra y lo intentaron una vez más, lo lograron, con dificultad caminaron hacia la arena, después fueron en camino al palacio, ahí estaba ed quien las vio indefensas y les dio hospitalidad.

Ed: hola me llamo Edward y ustedes.

Ellas negaron con la cabeza, ed entendido el mensaje.

Ed: no pueden hablar, que pena, tú te pareces tanto a ella...esa joven que me salvo la vida, tenía la vos más hermosa de todas

Riza golpeo a Winry con el codo y esta se sonrojo, roy venia entrando y vio a riza.

Roy: que bella mujer, casémonos

Ed: roy ella no puede hablar.

Roy: que pena, pero aun así sigue siendo hermosa

La noche llego pronto ya había pasado un día y nada, mañana si recibirían el beso de amor.

PRIMER DIA

Pasaron todo el dia con ellos pero no se daban cuenta de que ellas eran las sirenas que los salvaron, Winry estuvo muy cerca cuando tropezó y el casi la besa, riza por un pelo es besada por roy pero los interrumpieron, llego la noche y ellas estaban agotadas

SEGUNDO DIA

Fueron a un baile juntos, Winry se cansó y fue a ver la luna acompañada de ed, se Iban acercando poco a poco pero ed no quiso seguir, Winry se puso triste, riza estaba bailando con roy , el estaba muy cerca de ella pero otra mujer lo invito a bailar, así que se fueron.

Tercer día

Winry estaba en un bote junto a ed.

Ed: me dejas adivinar tu nombre?

Winry asintió feliz

ed empezó a decir nombres realmente tontos, pero al último acertó.

Ed: win….winry?

Winry asintió alegre y lo abraso con cariño, ed también la abrazo, mágicamente una música inundaba el ambiente , ellos se iban acercando pero algo los voto del bote a ambos.

Con roy y riza****

Estaban caminando por la playa, riza tropezó haciendo caer a roy encima de ella, roy la miro intensamente.

Roy: te llamas riza?

Riza asintió y se impresiono por la inteligencia de roy (guapaaaaa quien se cree esa?)

Roy se acercaba a sus labios pero se puso a llover y roy salio corriendo

Riza pov***

Acaso es el hombre gato o que?

Rose se vistió como una mujer normal y se clono para entretener a roy, ed cayo rendido a sus pies, ya tenia todo preparado, subio con ed al barco y roy estaba con la clon, estaban lejos, riza y Winry se lanzaron al agua y nadaron lo mas rápido que podían, llegaron al barcoy justo cuando ivan a decir el si, Winry dio vuelta la mesa con todo su contenido.

Ed: w-winry pero que haces?

Winry se lanzó como fiera a rose al igual que riza a la clon, Winry rompió la caracola y recupero su voz.

Winry: quieres más bruja?

Ed: Winry…..tú eras la joven que me rescato, como no pude darme cuenta

Riza estaba con el coronel , de pronto riza y Winry perdieron sus piernas pero se dieron el beso con el chico que amaban pero era muy tarde.

Rose: demasiado tarde muajajjajajajja ahora son mías

Rose se llevó a riza y Winry con ella, detrás venían roy y ed, pero no las pudieron alcanzar.

Al: déjalas y te doy mi poder

Rose no lo dudo y lo volvió su mascota, rose se volvió gigante, allí arriba estaban roy y ed, están enojados, empezaron a atacarla, roy la quemaba lanzándole sus llamas pero no podía hacerle daño, la parte delantera del barco tenía una parte puntiaguda, roy y ed pensaron lo mismo y se la enterraron, rose murió, riza y Winry se despidieron de ellos en la orilla del mar, ellos se quedaron ahí.

Dentro del mar****

Al: hijas vayan con ellos

Les lanzo un hechizo y las volvio humanas, ellas lo abrasaron con lágrimas en los ojos.

Winry: gracias papá

Riza: no te ovidaremos

Todos lloraban de felicidad

Riza y Winry salieron del mar y caminaron hacia la orilla ellos todavía estaban ahí, las vieron y ellas corrieron a reencontrarse con ellos.

Winry: como dijimos volveremos por ustedes

Ed: Winry , te amo

Winry se puso a llorar

Winry: ed yo también y mucho , he hecho todo esto por ti

Roy: riza eres la mujer de mi vida , te amo

Riza: yo también lo amo y mucho

Ese dia prepararon la boda, todos estaban alegres.

Sacerdote: acepatn

Juntos:si

Justo en ese momento desaparecieron .

Ojala les guste este capitulo , tiene mas romanse y drama que comedia los mas importante dejen

REBIEWS …..CUI+DENSE Y BESOS…EL PROXIMO RIZITOS DE OROOOOOOO.


	4. WINRYCITOS DE ORO

Aquí les traigo el estreno tadaaaaaaaaaaa RICITOS DE OROOOOOO este capi es honor a todos mis seguidores que los amo y admiro mucho, los quiero a todos.

Roy: porque tuvimos que desaparecer justo en la boda?

Ed: lo mismo pregunto, ya van 2 veces

Winry: ed son casamientos de mentira, ya dije antes no te ilusiones o me harás golpearte, entiendes cariño? (sonríe con dificultad)

Riza: eso es verdad coronel, no tienen que ilusionarse

Ed y roy ponen caritas de perritos abandonados

Winry: eso no funciona

Roy: y yo que quería la luna de miel, son tan crueles conmigo, ya la tenia planeada, una cama en forma de corazón y riza vestida de conejita play boy (le sangra la nariz)

Riza: quien le pego lo pervertido? (sonrojadisima)

Roy señalo a ed disimuladamente pero este se dio cuenta

Ed: tú naciste pervertido, eres pervertido y moriras pervertido ,no me eches la culpa de tu enfermedad NARIZ SANGRANTE

Roy: como que nariz sangrante?

Ed: te sangra la nariz cuando piensas cosas pervertidas¡ mente suciaaaaa

Roy: eso es mentira, porque me lavo la mente con agua y jabón, es por eso que no está sucia, jajajaja te gane acero muajajajaja y muajaajajajajaja

Ed: y esa risa?

Roy: estoy acostumbrado

Todos estaban con una gotita estilo anime ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido? Se le han quemado todas las neuronas.

Juntos: por favor HECHENLO O NOS CONTAGIA

En ese momento los transportados al cuento mágico

WINRY-CITOS DE ORO Y LOS 3 OSOS

Había una vez una linda niña llamada Winry-citos de oro, era muy bella, sus cabellos eran de oro y con pequeños risos, era muy curiosa y traviesa, tenía un vestido azul y una llave para protegerse, era un lindo día soleado, Winry-citos tenía mucha hambre, pasaba por las casas pidiendo comida y alojamiento pero todos les cerraban la puerta en la cara a lo que ella los dejaba inconscientes con su llave, estaba bajo un árbol mirando el cielo.

Winry: parezco vagabunda pidiendo comida, porque me dieron este papeeeeeeel?, porque no mejor se llamó WINRY-CITOS LA NIÑA VAGABUNDA Y LOS OSOS?

Suspiro cansada y se quedó mirando el cielo.

EN CASA DE LOS OSOS********

Roy era el papa y jefe de la familia osos llameantes, riza era su esposa y era realmente peligrosa cuando se enojaba incluso roy le tenía miedo, ed era el pequeño hijo de estos osos se enojaba fácilmente cuando lo molestaban por su altura y no le gustaba para nada la leche, riza preparo los platos de sopa y los puso en la mesa.

Riza: querido empieza la oración

Roy: por que no lo hace ed?

Ed: yo soy muy chiquito y no puedo hacerlo (cara tierna)

Roy: andas puro haciéndote el santo ejem bueno yo lo hago…..querido oso mayor, le doy gracias por esta comida, gracias por tener una esposa genial y le dijo que POR QUE ME ODIA TANTO?, POR QUE ME HA TRAIDO A ESTE ANIMAL DE HIJO QUE TENGO?

Riza: cariño, no le hables de esa manera a nuestro pequeño

Roy: ni se parece a mi

Ed: por suerte, todos los días le agradezco al mundo por no tener tu cara de pervertido

Roy: hare que no escuche eso…... te esperan en tu casa

Ed: esta es mi casa, si no te gusta vete tu, nadie te va a extrañar

Roy: que has dicho chibiiiiiiiii

Riza: (saco su pistola) tomen su sopa a-ho-ra

Ed tomo un poco de sopa y la escupió

Ed: está muy helada no quiero

Roy: yo lo arreglo (lanzo llamas al plato) ahora pruébala

Ed probó la sopa y se quemó la boca, se puso a gritar como loco por toda la casa mientras roy reventaba de risa.

Roy: apuesto a que esta deliciosa jajjajajaajajja, no está muy helada ahora?

Sin que roy se diera cuenta ed le puso todo el tarro de azúcar a su sopa, roy se la tomo toda y cuando la tuvo en la boca la escupió en la cara de ed.

Roy: está muy dulceeeeeee, que le echaste ed?

Ed: un poquitito de azúcar, esta rica cierto?

Roy: esta horrible, me las pagaras (lo estrangula)

Mientras ellos peleaban riza estaba muy tranquila, se llevó la cuchara a la boca y la probó, estaba perfecta, se tomó toda la sopa, saco una escopeta y les apunto a ed y roy.

Riza: nos vamos de picnic

Roy: c-claro cariño

Roy preparo todo, ed fue a buscar la bicicleta que era para tres personas y risa se equipaba con sus tres armas, salieron de la casa, ed dejo la puerta abierta, todos pedaleaban menos roy.

Roy: vamos que pueden

Riza: no sea holgazán y póngase a pedalear, y tú también ed

Ed: es que no alcanzo a pedalear

Roy estallo en risas, riza le dio un golpe fuerte, así pudieron llegar al sito de picnics.

Roy: querida aquí esta la cesta

Riza preparo todo, se pusieron a comer ahí.

CON WINRY-CITOS****

Vio una casa con la puerta abierta, los osos se habían ido de picnic, esa era una oportunidad de oro, entro en la casa y se puso a buscar comida, vio tres platos pero estaban vacíos.

Winry: que son hambrientos, hoooo hay una olla de sopaaaaaa , que ricoooo

Winry-citos fue a buscar la olla, con el hambre que tenia se la tomo toda sin deja una sola gota, busco en el refrigerador y se cvomio todas las frutas y verduras que habían y por ultimo dentro de su mochila guardo todos los dulces y las demás cosas ricas que habían.

Winry: que esperaban, ser una niña hambrienta no es nada fácil además andar golpeando a la gente que no me da lo que quiero me hace tener más hambre, además esto es prestado, cuando me acuerde les pagare todo, eso sí me llego a acordar.

Winry-citos guardo todo lo que pudo en su gran mochila, se quería ir pero le dio mucho, mucho sueño, decidió ir a acostarse, subió las escaleras y vio tres camas, fue a la primera cama y se acostó.

Winry: esta cama es muy dura, no puedo dormir aquí

Winry-citos fue a la segunda cama y se acostó en ella.

Winry: esta cama es demasiado blanda, por poco me pierdo en ella, si duermo aquí moriré de asfixia

Winry-citos fue a la última cama y se acostó

Winry: que cómoda es, tiene olor a ed, dormiré aquí un poco y después me llevare mi mochila con una grúa por que pesa demasiado con todo lo que hay dentro.

Winry-citos se quedó dormida en esa cómoda cama.

CON LO TRES OSOS*****

Roy y riza estaban besándose con amor, mientras ed los miraba.

Ed: para eso hay motel, yo me voy a casa

Ed los dejo solos quizás se venía un nuevo hermano, saco a bicicleta y pedaleo a su casa, entro a la casa, estaba todo en su orden, subió las escaleras y se fue a su cama, sintió algo a su lado, se dio vuelta y vio a Winry-citos de oro durmiendo.

Ed: Winry?, tu eres ricitos de oro?

Winry despertó y se encontró con ed mirándola.

Winry: edo, tu qué haces aquí?

Ed: esta es mi cama, sabes que esta es la casa de los tres osos?

Winry: si lo sé, tu eres uno de ellos?

Ed: por lastima si, además tengo que usar este traje de osito, me veo ridículo

Winry: te ves tierno, me tengo que ir rápido (se levantó)

Ed se levantó, tomo a Winry se la muñeca, la tiro a la cama y se puso a gatas sobre ella, Winry está más que sonrojada.

Ed: no te vas a ir tan rápido, primero me vences a mí y te puedes ir, pero dudo de eso (beso la mejilla de Winry-citos)

Winry: sabes que puedo vencerte (lo beso en los labios dejándolo en shock se escapó de él) ves que puedo, hare eso y más si no me dejas escapar, eres un osito muy malo

Ed salió de su shock estaba muy sonrojado, se levantó rápido y acorralo a Winry-citos contra la pared, están muy cerca.

Ed: no te escapas esta vez, estoy dispuesto a tomar el riesgo de tus juegos

Winry: ed más te vale dejarme escapar o saldrás perdiendo (se acerca a él acariciándole una mejilla)

Ed: no lo hare he querido hacer esto por mucho tiempo y no perderé la oportunidad, eres mía y no te dejare ir

Ed beso a Winry-citos en los labios con mucha pasión, winry le correspondió, Winry tiro a ed en la cama y se tiro encima de él, Winry empezó con sus caricias en el pecho bien formado de ed, mientas este acariciaba las piernas de esta, se besaron otra vez con la misma pasión y amor que antes, cambiaron de puesto ed sobre Winry.

Winry: cómo es eso de ERES MIA?

Ed: Winry quiero decirte que antes de entrar en estas historias yooooo…..

Winry: dime edo

Ed: Winry yo, tu…. Yo siempre he estado enamora…e-enamorad….

Estaba muy nervioso no podía confesárselo

CON LOS OSOS****

Roy estaba besando con cariño a riza en los labios.

Roy: como amo estar a tu lado

Riza: y-yo también coronel (sonrojada)

Roy: me encanta verla sonrojada mi teniente

Riza: q-que cosas dice coronel? (sonrojada)

Roy: estoy diciendo que eres bella, hermosa, inteligente, ayudas, la mujer perfecta para mi

Riza: coronel yo pienso lo mismo que usted

Roy beso a riza en los labios con cariño, un perro los espiaba roy se enfureció y le lanzo llamas que cayeron a un árbol

Roy: ándate a espiar a tu abuela pulguiento

Riza: el bosque se incendiaaaaaa

Roy: quien fue tan tonto como para hacer eso?

Riza: usted mismo lo hizo

Roy: llamen a los carabinerooooooos

Riza: ellos no apagan el fuego

Roy: a los médicos?

Riza: no

Roy: a la ley de la selva?

Riza: no coronel

Roy: a los vecinos?

Riza: que noooooooooooo

Roy: haaaaaaaa a los bomberos

Riza: al fin se le prende el foco

Roy: que foco?

Riza se cae de espaldas, como puede haber gente tan tonta?

Roy: yo los llamo

Llegaron los bomberos, riza y el coronel salieron corriendo en silencio, tuvieron que irse caminando a casa, cuando llegó, roy pego un grito que casi le rompe los tímpanos riza

Roy: quien se ha robado toda la comida?

Riza: quien se tomó toda la sopa?

Subieron por las escaleras y vieron a ed encima de una chica

Roy: y dices que nos vayamos a un motel?, parece que no pierdes el tiempo

Riza: Winry?

Winry: yo no soy Winry, soy Winry-citos de oro

Roy: has visto al ladrón que se robó toda mi comida

Winry: no lo he visto, yo vine de visita mejor me voy

Winry bajo las escaleras y tomo su mochila salió corriendo fuera de la casa, alguien la detuvo

Ed: Winry no te vallas

Winry: tengo que irme o me quemaran viva

Ed: no te dejare ir, Winry yo….yo… ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI

Winry estaba atónita

Roy: tuuuuuuuu ladrona (lanzo llamas pero cayeron en la casa)

Riza: te pasaste de tarado (lo golpea) ahora quemaste la casa

Winry se sintió mal y les regreso la comida v todo lo que había robado

Riza: tú te quedas con nosotros eres parte de la familia (sonríe)

Winry: gracias y ed yo….yo…también estoy completamente enamorada de ti

Ed abraso a winry y la beso con cariño, se separaron y se volvieron a besar 10 veces más.

Roy: y ahora qué?

Riza: reconstruye la casaaaaaa

Roy: por qué yo?

Riza: porque tú la has quemado

Desde ese dia ROY ES ESPLOTADO jajajjaja, no tanto, pero igual trabaja, mientras ed y Winry piden monedas a las personas y riza se encarga de amenazarlos para que cooperen con la causa.

Winry: que vida mas miserable

Ed: digo lo mismo, pero te tengo a mi lado y eso la hace maravillosa

Winry: ed te amo tanto

Se miraban y decían sus nombre el uno al otro en cámara lenta, estaban haciendo escenitas romanticas

-winry

-edo

-winry

-edo

-winryyyyy

-edoooooo

Roy: perdonen por interrumpir pero he terminado la casa

Juntos: ha valido la pena hacerte trabajar siiiiii

De repente llega un camión: era la ley de la selva

Ley de la selva: nos han dicho que sin unos animales en peligro así que se vendrán con nosotros, los vacunaremos, les daremos leche y los pondremos en un zoológico

Juntos: noooooooooooooooooo por favor mátennos.

Ley de la selva: no podemos

Juntos: preferimos morir que ir con ustedes, por favor magia queremos desaparecer

La ley de la selva de los llevo, los atendió y se los llevo a su nuevo hogar, juegos, comida, aire libre, era el paraíso

Juntos: es el paraisoooooooooo , no nos queremos ir nunca

Justo en ese momento desaparecieron por obra de magia y se fueron a mi próximo cuento.

Yo: no están felices?, hice realidad su deseo

Juntos: no nos queríamos ir

Yo: saben que vallanse juntos a la chuch (sensurado) y ni no se quieren ir sigan las reglaaaaas

Juntos: si s –señoraaaaa

El próximo capiiiiii seraaaaa…..seraaaaaa…..seraaaaaaa:

WINRY-PUNCEL , RIZA-PUNCEL y MEI-PUNCEL

Estreno : pronto en el mejor sitio web:

MAS COMEDIA ,ROMANSE Y EDWIN, ROYAI Y ALXMEI NO SE LO PIERDAN POR QUE ESTARA DE LOCOS JAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJ

DEJEN REBIEWS : SI TENGO 16 REBIEWS PODRE EL NUEVOOOO CAPIIIIII

RECUERDEN 16 REBIEWSSSSSS Y PÓNDRE EL ESTRENOOOOOOOO

ULTIMO AVISO 16 REBIEWSSSSSSSS Y HABRA UN NUEVO CAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BESOS Y ABRASOS.


	5. winrypuncel, rizapuncel y meipuncel

Yo: Aquí les traigo el próximo capítulo muajajjajajajajaj

Mei: yo que hago aquí?

Yo: serás parte de mi historia más alocada

Envy: porque me trajeron a la fuerza inútiles?

Al: que no me habías dejado ir en el primer cuento?

Yo: dejen de hacer preguntas o los mato¡

Todos: s-si!

Ed: yo tengo algo que decir…

Yo: (calmando mi furia asesina) dilo

Ed: a que cuento iremos?

Yo: muajajajajjajaa es una sorpresa

Riza: me encantan las sorpresas

Roy: si quieres ven a mi casa y te doy una

Yo: no se te quita lo pervertido

Roy: no soy pervertido¡ solo quería jugar a los autitos, tengo uno azul, uno amarillo…

Todos: si claro (sarcásticos)

Winry: espero que sea divertida

Yo: si que lo será….y mucho muajjajajajajajajaja

Todos fueron a mi loco cuento por obra de magia

WINRY-PUNCEL, RIZA-PUNCEL Y MEI-PUNCEL

Había una vez una torre muy alta….muy alta, de verdad era alta….en donde vivían tres bellas jóvenes doncellas, winry-puncel, riza-puncel y mei-puncel, ellas estaban condenadas a estar en esa torre pero vivían realmente felices, todo porque el malvado madrastra envy les tenia asco y porque winry saco su lado salvaje

FLASH BACK***

Winry estaba limpiando el castillo junto a sus hermanas doncellas, envy era su madrastra, las trataba muy mal hasta que….

Envy: me dan tanto asco que las dejaría en una torre, solas ustedes tres

Las tres se pusieron a llorar

Envy: por que lloran insectos?

Winry: sería un sueño hecho realidad

Envy: mejor limpien el castillo….por cuarta vez en el dia

Mei: esto se llama explotación infantil, nos tomaremos el castillo

Envy: infantil?...jajjajajaaj tienen más años que yo

Riza: que has dicho travesti de mier….(censurado)?

Envy: que has dicho?

Riza: que ¿Qué has dicho completo travesti de mier….?

Mei le tapó la boca a riza que intentaba gritarle sus verdades a envy, winry estaba rodeada por un aura negra

Winry: sabes que le voy a hacer a tu castillo de porquería?

Winry saco su llave y empezó a destrozar las ventanas de todo el castillo, rompió las mesas, destrozo el baño, todo el castillo se vino abajo, la única pieza intacta era la de automails, envy tenía un tic en el ojo

Envy: saben cuánto me costó?

Mei: c-cuánto?

Envy: ahora me dan más asco, las encerrare en la torre por siempre

Winry: dios mío que horrible destino, ho queridas hermanas por mi culpa ustedes se irán conmigo, es una pesadilla hecha realidad

Envy: soy malote muajajjajajajaja, de donde saque esta risa?….bueno no importa muajajjajaajaj

Desde ese día el plan de winry funcionó y vivían tan felices como nunca en una torre bajo techo, vendieron a envy a un tipo llamado padre y no lo volvieron a ver, vivian felices

REINO CHIBI´S LANDIA

El príncipe de este reino se llamaba edward, el príncipe era muy querido y molestado por todos, era un dia caluroso y con un bello sol, su secretario le traía nuevas noticias

Ed: las nuevas noticias son…..?

Secretario: hemos encontrado a la princesa winry y….

Ed: en donde esta?

Secretario: en una…..torre con sus dos hermanas

Ed: que¡?, por más que me de furia ir por roy…..tendré que ir

Secretario: usted habla de….roy el príncipe de pervertidos-landia

Ed: puede significar la perdida de mi pureza

Secretario: hasta su hermano es más puro que usted, no creo que le haga efecto ir para allá por que usted ya es todo un pervertido

Ed: que insinúas?, bueno mejor me voy

Ed emprendió su largo muy largo y difícil viaje al reino que quedaba a 5 pasos en frente de su castillo

NEKO´S CITY

Como siempre los días aquí eran lindos junto al príncipe Alphonse, siempre todo era tranquilo y tierno, al llamo a su súbdito

Al: me han dicho que hay una princesa encerrada en una torre

Súbdito: se llama mei, está encerrada en contra de su voluntad junto a sus dos hermanas

Al: iré a rescatarla

Súbdito: noble como siempre príncipe, estamos orgullosos

Al: pero ahí un problema…

Todo se quedó en silencio

Al: tendré que pedir ayuda al reino vecino

Súbdito: usted se refiere a impuros-landia

Al: se llama pervertidos-landia

Súbdito: es lo mismo¡ perderá su pureza si va para allá

Al: tengo que ir

Al se fue, cuando llego vio a su hermano allí parado en frente de la puerta con cara de miedo

Al: niisan por que no entras?

Ed: no ves que es sucios-landia

Al: no se llama así se llama….

Ed: es lo mismo¡

Alguien abrió la puerta, era roy….él se sorprendió cuando los vio allí, los invito a pasar pero ni con una grúa los pudieron mover, se quedó allí con ellos

Roy: les ha llegado la noticia?

Ed: si hemos venido a pedirte ayuda

Roy: quiero saber algo….

Al: que es?

Roy: porque siempre tengo que ser el pervertido?

Ed: es inevitable, ya lo dije antes….además esta ciudad es perfecta para ti, no crees?

Roy: ya veras

Roy lanzo sus llamas pero…..cayeron en su reino, todos salieron y lo patearon en el suelo, el reino impuro fue purificado por su propio príncipe, al picaba con una ramita a roy para ver si seguía con vida, este se levantó y ed estallo en risas

Ed: ahora en donde vivirás príncipe, digo, vagabundo? Jajjajaja

Roy se enfureció más y sonrió macabramente, lanzo las llamas al reino de Edward, las personas salieron y golpearon a ed, Alphonse lo picaba con la misma ramita y roy se carcajeaba

Roy: jajajjajajaj como se les ocurre ponerle chibi´s landia? Parece que ya lo comprendí jajajajja

Al: quédense aquí mejor me voy a ir a salvar a las princesas yo solito

Roy: son bonitas?

Ed: se dice que son hermosas

Roy: chicos quédense yo mejor voy solito

Ed y al: ves que eres un pervertido¡

Los tres se fueron juntos, fueron 3 días y 4 noches viajando, cuando llegaron vieron una torre muy….muy alta, Alphonse las llamo pero no le oyeron, roy hizo señales de humo pero no lo vieron

EN LA TORRE****

Las tres tomaban té con tranquilidad

Riza: creen que se vayan?

Winry: mmmmm un poco más de azúcar por favor

Mei: no creo que se marchen con facilidad

FUERA DE LA TORRE****

Ed estaba sin ninguna paciencia, transmuto una catapulta y puso a roy como la piedra

Roy: e-edward que i-intentas hacer?

Ed: descuida te romperás unos huesos y nada mas pasaras a mejor vida

Roy: ed yo sé que no nos entendemos pero nos podemos llevar bien, si te dije enano o bajito era broma jajajajaajaj, cierto?, ed?

Ed no lo pensó 2 veces y tiro de la cuerda, roy salió volando directo a la ventana de las doncellas riza abrió otra ventana y roy la atravesó, cayo fuera de la torre, una cama elástica apareció por arte de magia, (yo: menos mal que salve a roy)

riza: que ha sido eso?

Winry: una bolsa de basura quizás

FUERA DE LA TORRE****

Roy lloraba como un niño pequeño, ed estaba subiendo la torre o roy lo mataría, empezó a subir rápidamente, después de 5 horas pudo alcanzar la ventana, winry se asomó y vio a ed

Winry: edo?

Ed: winry te he estado buscando yo….

Atrás de ella estaba roy y al, ed se asusta y casi cae por la ventana pero winry lo sujeta fuertemente, ed puede subir

Ed: como subieron tan rápido¡?

Roy: yo subí por las escaleras eléctricas

Al: yo con alquimia

Ed puso cara de idiota, miro a su alrededor, roy jugaba a las damas con riza y al jugaba a las cartas con mei

Ed: que creen que hacen¡?

Roy: no ves que juego cartas, sabes? deberías usar ´veo cinco´ jajjaaajjajaa, además de drogado ciego jajjaja

Ed: quien esta drogado?

Roy: además de drogado y ciego eres estúpido ajajaajjajajajaj!11

Ed: cállate pervertido!Además de ser un completo pervertido ni tienes suerte con las mujeres jajajaajajaj!

Roy: si me buscas me encontraras acero

Ed: no me digas no tengo para que buscarte si ya estás aquí, pervertido sin éxito y además un idiota ajajjajajaja

Roy: chibi!

Ed: fosforo!

Roy: que me has dicho?

Ed: fos-fo-ro!

Roy quería lanzarle llamas pero riza lo detuvo

Riza: no se atreva a lanzar llamas con su mala puntería nos mataría a todos pero en cambio a mí….. no fallare en darle con una bala en su cabecita, me entiende?

Roy: s-si señora como ordene!

Riza: no ves que soy una doncella!, no me llames señora!

Roy: s-si mi lady

Riza: eso está mejor te perdono

Ed: vamos a tener que pasar la noche aquí

Roy: por mí no hay problema, cuál es tu habitación riza?

Riza: es un…..pervertido¡

Riza empezó a dispararle a roy, por suerte pudo esquivarlas, al final se quedaron dormidos en la tina del baño

Mei: al-sama venga conmigo

Mei toma a al de la mano y este sonríe sonrojado, se lo lleva a su habitación, ed sonríe al ver que él y winry están solos

Ed: ahora que estamos solos…..yo….winry?

Winry no estaba con él, se puso furioso, busco en la torre y termino perdiéndose, todo era como un laberinto

Ed: me las pagaras winry! pero….solo si salgo de aquí!

AL OTRO DIA***

Un fuerte grito resonó en la torre, era riza que encontró al coronel muy apegado a ella, del susto dio el agua de la tina y los mojo a los dos

Riza: co-ro-nel? (con una aura negra)

Roy: deje un mensaje en estos momentos él no se encuentra jajaajaa

Riza cerró la puerta del baño con llave y roy sonrió seductoramente

Roy: parece que quiere jugar grrrrrr, me encantan los juegos y más si es contigo

Riza: sí que quiero jugar coronel, usted es el animal y yo la cazadora

Roy: me gusta….cuando empezamos?

Riza saco una ametralladora y le apunto a roy, este se asustó y se fue a su rincón

Roy: q-que clase de j-juego es?

Riza: el animal no vive para contarlo

Roy: que buena broma riza jajajajjaaj mira como me rio jajajajjaaj

Riza: esas son sus últimas palabras?

Roy: riza yo la amo….por eso vine de tan lejos solo para encontrarla a usted puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo

Riza sonrió tiernamente y se lanzó a los brazos de roy, este la besa con cariño, caen los dos a la tina llena de agua, eso no los detiene y siguen con sus besos y caricias

Al pudo abrir la puerta del baño con la llave maestra y los vio ahí, mei quería entrar pero al no la dejo, podría quedar con trauma, era extraño que ed no estuviera cerca de ellos o gritando en alguna parte

ALGUNA PARTE DE LA TORRE***

Ed estaba tirado en el suelo pidiendo algo de comida, desde que se había perdido habían pasado 9 horas pero para él fue una eternidad, winry paso por allí y lo vio tirado en el suelo, fue corriendo a verlo

Winry: edo?, estas bien?...contesta¡

Ed: estoy en el cielo?

Winry: como te puedes perder en la cocina?

Ed: en la cocina?

Winry: no lo sabias? Tú deberías….

Winry estaba sola, ed estaba devorando todo lo que encontraba, winry lo golpeo con su llave y lo dejo inconsciente, ella lo arrastro por toda la torre como muñeco de trapo hasta que encontró la habitación secreta, lo acostó en la cama, ed despierta al instante, se acerca a la puerta rápidamente y la cierra con llave

Winry: e-edo parece que el golpe te afecto el cerebro, te sientes bien?

Ed: estoy de maravilla…he esperado este momento durante todos estos cuentos

Winry: ed por que no vamos a comer algo, tenías hambre cierto?, mi reloj dice que es trade

Winry miraba su reloj imaginario, tomo un plumón y dibujo un reloj en su muñeca, se levantó y se lo mostro a ed

Winry: ves? , es muy pero muy tarde

Ed: no trates de escaparte winry ahora estamos solos tu y yo

Winry se sonrojo notablemente

Winry: ed yo…creo que….eres más pervertido que roy

Ed se cayó de espaldas con una gotita estilo anime

Ed: winry no sé si eso es un cumplido o una ofensa pero lo tomare por un cumplido

Winry: no ves que es la realidad?

Ed se acercó a winry, esta se acomoda en la cama, ed empieza a besarla con pasión, mientras winry trata de sacárselo de encima pero….termina besándolo con la misma pasión

CON MEI Y AL****

Al estaba muy sonrojado al igual que mei

Al: mei yo….yo….si tu deseas…quiero que cuando salgamos de aquí te cases conmigo….aceptas?

Mei: c-claro¡ lo amo

Al: te gustara mi cuidad, solo tú y yo mei, ahora nos tenemos que ir pero como bajamos de aquí?

Mei: no se puede bajar de ninguna forma

Al: que mala suerte!

AL OTRO DIA***

Roy peleaba con ed por una cosa que para ellos era importante

Ed: porque no puedes prender la chimenea?

Roy: porque no quiero, no me des ordenes¡

Ed: entonces te ordeno que no prendas la chimenea¡

Roy: jaajajajaajajaja quien te crees para darme órdenes, ahora mismo la prenderé con mis llamas

Roy no le apunto bien y lanzo llamas a las cortinas y lo demás

Roy: ho no se queman las cortinas¡

Todos: si lo sabemos!

Roy: ho no se quema el auto¡

Ed: también lo sabemos, espera, tenemos auto?

Roy: si pero es imaginario jajajajja

Todos lo miraban con pena, roy estaba destinado a ser tonto de por vida

Roy; ho no…

Todos: ya cállate¡

Todos corrían en círculos, el fuego estaba quemándolo todo, una voz fuerte vino desde afuera

Envy: vengo por mi venganza¡

Riza: de nuevo el travesti, que no te habíamos vendido?

Envy: me las pagaran asquerosos insectos

Envy uso toda su fuerza y movió la torre, esta se va cayendo al suelo

Winry: ahora sí que vamos a morir!

Ed: que muera primero roy por favor!

Mei: todavía soy virgen¡

Winry: yo también!

Roy: yo igual!

Todos: esa ni tú le la crees!Estas más usado que internet!

Riza: no quiero morir!

La torre cayó al suelo, por suerte nadie murió, todos se quedaron con yesos, cada uno en silla de ruedas, roy empujo a ed para molestarlo pero este termina votándolos a todos incluido el, aparece envy con una gran sonrisa

Envy: es el momento de mi venganza, construiré una torre en frente de ustedes y la derribare encima de ustedes

Winry: al acabar la torre te mueres de anciano….. nosotros todavía viviremos jajjajaaj, tarado tarada lo que sea pero igual eres un travesti sin cerebro

Roy: para eso nos tiras por ese acantilado, es más fácil

Riza: gracias por apoyarnos coronel

El entendió mal y le dio más ideas a envy

Riza: lo decía en sentido contrario¡

Envy los arrastra al acantilado mencionado, los empujo a todos juntos

EN EL AIRE****

Todos caían rápidamente

winry: por qué a mí? ME DUELE HASTA EL ORGULLO¡

ed: (sonrojado) winry andas con vestido corto y puedo ver tus….tus….mejor me callO y disfruto de la vista

winry: pervertido! (lo golpea)

Por alguna razón estaban tardando mucho en tocar el suelo, se pusieron a jugar cartas, 5 horas jugando cartas

ed: gane de nuevo

roy: creo ver el suelo acercarse

Todos se alarmaron, roy se sujetó se una cuerda, todos se afirmaron de el, abajo los esperaba la ley de la selva, todavía los confundían con animales?, cuando iban a tocar el suelo, desaparecieron

El próximo será: Hansel y Gretel""""""

Besos…..

Yo: esperen mí próximo capitulo

ed: que tiene que ver la ley de la selva?

Roy: escóndete ed! Aquí viene jAJAJJAJA

yo: les vio cara de animales jajajajajjaja

winry: cuál será el próximo capítulo?

Yo: Hansel y gretel , tú y ed serán los protagonistas y roy la bruja ajjajajja

Ed: que¡ yo no puedo ser el hermano de winry

Yo: van a ser hermanos de mentira no lo tomes en serio

Ed: es incómodo¡ no voy a poder…..

Winry: poder qué? Dilo¡

Yo: saben?, traeré a un nuevo personaje , winry será gretel y el Hansel, Ed perdió el papel principal

Winry: él es lindo?

Yo: guapísimo, lindo, de tu porte, de ojos azules y cabellera rubia

Winry: tráelo¡, digo…que venga

Ed: winry…..no me seas infiel¡

Winry: pero si ni somos novios además sabes que me gustas tú edo

Ed: yo quiero ser el prota y punto, winry no estará con nadie que no sea yo

Yo: mi plan funcionó, gracias a los celos de ed jajajaaja

Ed: no son celos!

Yo: chaitooooooooooooo

Dejen rebiews


	6. hansel y gretel

Aquí está el estreno: ed-hansel winry-gretel

Yo: roy será el brujo de la casita de dulce

Riza: yo que papel usare?

Yo: será una sorpresa

Winry: el brujo nos comerá?

Roy: si me almuerzo a ed es como comerse una miga de pan pasada de años, quieren matarme?

riza: si pudiste comerte los helados de tu carrito toxico….podrás comerte a ed?

Roy: no me los comí…..me los trague

Todos: es lo mismo¡

Yo: en mi cuento aparece Jasón el destripador

Todos: que¡ no queremos ir!

En segundos fueron llevados a mi cuento

ED-HANSEL Y WINRY-GRETEL

Era un día muy lindo, ed y winry caminaban por el bosque tranquilamente

Winry: ed no me digas que nos perdimos

Ed: no…..como piensas eso?

Ella no lo miro con una sonrisa acusadora

Ed: si….nos perdimos¡

Él estaba dando vueltas en círculo, cuando choco con un árbol, winry tenía una gotita estilo anime, por ahí paso un caballero de mucha realeza, winry se acercó a él con ed a rastras

Caballero: a cuanto lo vende señorita?, digo, a cuanto vende ese títere?

Winry: títere? Se refiere a ed?

Caballero: a cuanto lo vende?

Winry: no tiene precio, si lo tuviera valdría todo el dinero del mundo, no sería capaz de venderlo porque es el chico que más me gusta en el mundo

Caballero: esta bueno su relato pero….a cuando lo vende?

Winry saco su llave y golpeo al señor, le revisó todos los bolsillos y saco todas las monedas, agarro a ed y se lo llevo al bosque

CERCA DE ALLI****

Riza caminaba asustando a todos, la autora del cuento le había puesto el traje de jason el asesino, no se lo podía sacar

Riza: maldito traje¡

Riza entro al bosque

CASA DE DULCE*****

Roy tenía todo cerrado con 10 candados, afuera había bombas escondidas también rejas con electricidad, la puerta tenía espinas de acero, las ventanas tenían rayos láser, en la entrada había un hoyo escondido muy profundo, roy se levantó y vio armas

Roy: que suerte¡

Roy agarro la pistola de chocolate, cuando disparo salieron dulces

Roy: esto es….una porquería¡

Todas las armas lanzaban dulces, roy las destruyo, se puso su delantal de cocina y uso los dulces que encontró, con las cucharas y utensilios hizo flechas y las puso en la arma de dulce que pudo confeccionar

Roy: además de pervertido soy un genio muajajjajaaj

Roy puso cara de confundido

Roy: me he insultado solito¡no! (cayo de rodillas) que estúpido soy¡

Roy se puso mas triste

Roy: no! Hasta me digo estúpido¡

CERCA MUY CERCA DE ALLI****

Winry había estado dejando monedas como camino, mientras ed todavía seguía desmayado, winry vio una casa, salió corriendo a ella pero paro al verla mejor, retrocedió unos pasos y alguien toco su hombro, era jason….winry dio un grito enorme que despertó a ed

Jason (riza): winry soy yo….riza, estoy atrapada en este traje

Ed: que ha pasado?

Ed miro a jason y salió corriendo a la casa, sintió el peligro y se quedó quieto, winry con la fuerza que tenía pudo sacarle el traje a riza, esta llevaba otro engaño de la autora, tenía una falda corta y una camisa

Riza: por qué a mí?¡

Roy vio por la ventana

Roy: riza¡, mi linda y hermosa riza! Estas…..muy….sexy!

Riza: es un pervertido! No me mire

Roy sangraba de la nariz, riza le tiro una piedra haciéndolo caer de la ventana, cayo encima de Edward

Ed: por qué no haces ejercicio?bájate de encima!

Riza: coronel lo extrañe…

Roy: no se acerque! Hay trampas por todos lados!

Ed: que? Recién despierto y pasa esto!Todo es por tu culpa pervertido

Roy: es que tenía miedo y…..como me has dicho chibi?

Ed: me vas a dejar sin aire! Quítate de encima!

Roy se levantó del suelo empujo a ed, una bomba explotó ….roy junto a ed salieron por los aires, una estrellita se vio a lo lejos

Winry: edo¡

Riza: roy!

Un segundo paso y sus caras mostraron una sonrisa

Riza: me encargue del pervertido!

Winry: me encargue del chibi celoso!

Riza miro a winry, esta iba a entrar a la casa cuando cayó por un hoyo, riza se asustó, winry cayó en una flor, era un mundo bello bajo tierra, cuando se dio cuenta estaba rodeada de chicos rubios y de ojos azules, todos de su misma altura

Winry: qué mundo es este?

Ian: es…..winry-city

Winry: se llama como yo

Leo: es porque tú eres nuestra princesa

Winry era atendida por todos, había un castillo

CON RIZA*****

Tomaba te al aire libre, corriendo llegaron roy junto a ed

Riza: ya llegaron estaba tan tranquila

Roy: yo…..me...c-canse mucho¡

Ed: winry…. en donde esta winry?

Riza: en el hoyo

Ed: que!

Riza: descuida me dijo que se quedaría ahí

Roy: que tiene que ver un mundo subterráneo en todo esto?

Yo: es mi cuento así que le pongo todo lo que quiero

Desparecí rápidamente

Roy: ed si fuera tu…..oye escúchame!

Ed se había ido, bajo por el túnel, era una ciudad pequeña, habían muchos chicos reunidos, en el centro el príncipe quería pedir la mano de winry

Ed: que ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima

Álvaro: guardias sáquenlo de aquí

Winry: no¡….él es mi prometido por eso no puedo aceptarte yo lo amo a el

Ed se sonrojo notablemente y Álvaro la miro con una sonrisa

Álvaro: mátenlos!

Justo en ese momento llego riza con roy, ed y winry iban corriendo a la salida

Ed: idiota yo que tú me voy!

Ed subió con winry en sus brazos

Riza: r-roy?

Roy: si hermosa?

Riza lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo rápidamente, cuando estaban arriba, están fuera de peligro ed cerro el oyó con alquimia

3 HORAS DESPUES***-

Ed y winry estaban en una gran olla, con sopa y verduras

Ed: que hacemos en una olla?

Winry: qué se yo?

Roy: acuérdense que tengo que comérmelos

Ed: no estás hablando en serio, cierto?

Roy: los dulces me dan caries además tengo hambre

Riza estaba amarrada en la cama al lado de la olla, estaba despertando, cuando quiso moverse no pudo, miro a roy con una mirada asesina

Riza: que significa esto?

Roy: no crea que la dejare ir

Él se puso a gatas sobre riza, ella esta sonrojada, roy empieza a besarla y ella suspira

Winry: mátame por favor!

Ed: no quiero quedar con trauma!

Roy: no te hagas el inocente ed…..tú también esperas hacerle esto a winry….tu amiga con ventaja

Winry: ed…puedes explicarlo?

Ed: yo…..soy puro e inocente no piensen eso de mí

Winry salió de la olla, subió corriendo las escaleras, ed la siguió, roy seguía besando a riza, la cama se rompió en dos y riza pego un grito

Riza: se ha roto la cama?

Roy: es que es de galleta jajajajjaa

Riza: ya no hables

Riza beso a roy, paso su mano por el suelo y encontró un sostén, una aura la rodeo

Riza: lo matare coronel

Roy: pero si ese lo saque de su casa riza

Riza tomo la escopeta y el sonrió, sabía que esa escopeta era de dulces

Roy: dispare si se atreve

Riza: como usted quiera

Riza saco una pistola que siempre tenía con ella, le apunto a roy y este se asusta

Roy: t-tranquila riza, no lo decía en serio

Riza: ese sostén lo saco de mi casa, no es de otra mujer?

Roy: no le robaría ropa interior a otra mujer que no sea usted, tengo una colección de pantaletas y sostenes todos de usted

Riza se acercó a él y le ofreció sus labios, la recuesta en la mesa de pastel quedan los dos con crema, besa las mejillas de ella con delicadeza

CON WINRY****

Estaba acorralada por ed, winry aparta la mirada pero él la hace mirarlo

Winry: nunca me dices la verdad

Ed: si quieres saberlo…..te amo winry, cuando estoy junto a ti no puedo contenerme y solo deseo estar contigo siempre, besarte siempre y abrazarte siempre

Winry: edo…..yo….

Ed: es la verdad

Winry: te creo, yo también siento lo mismo por ti edo, por eso no soy capaz de aceptar a nadie que no seas tú, siempre he pensado en ti, hasta lo hacía antes de esto

Ed: puedo…?

Winry: si

ed beso a winry en los labios, este la toma en brazos y la lleva a una habitación , se acuesta con ella en la cama pero esta se rompe, fue así con todas las camas, ed tenia a winry en sus fuertes brazos

ed: malditas camas de…

winry: son de galleta?

Ed bajo con winry y la recostó en la mesa

Roy: estamos ocupad….

Todos pegaron un grito fuerte, una piedra, digo, un camote entro por la ventana

Ed: es una piedra!

Roy: estas ciego!Hasta es más grande que tú!

Estaban entrando más y más piedras gigantes, ed miro por la ventana agujereada, eran los mismos chicos del subterráneo, ed se enfureció

Ed: quieren dulces niños?

Álvaro: regrésame a mi princesa!

Ed: jajajajja mejor vete, no escuchaste que yo era su prometido?

Álvaro: yo lo soy impostor

Ed: vete o te las veras conmigo

Álvaro: me iré con winry

Ed: ella es mía así que no la molestes, si quieres ven a la boda pero mejor…..no vengas!jajjaja

Ed le cerró la puerta en la cara, unos segundos después alguien destruyó la puerta con un cañón, ed tenía un tic en el ojo, corrieron hacia la puerta de atrás pero tenía diez candados

Winry: nos tiramos por la puerta…1….2…3!

Ellos se tiraron sobre la puerta esta se vino abajo, riza y winry sonríen y los arrastran al bosque, estos despiertan y empiezan a reclamar, están rodeados por los ciudadanos de alvaro

Álvaro: mátenlos

Roy: me has aburrido, justo ahora iba a pasar el mejor dia de mi vida con mi hermosa novia riza y ustedes niñitos usa pañales me lo arruinan, los voy a destripar, les sacare las tripas y cuando estén muertos los hare carne para comérmelos, me hare ropa con su piel y los usare de alfombra, los voy a rostizar con mis llamas!

Ed: r-roy te sientes bien?

Roy: les sacare los ojos y los venderé, voy a vender cada órgano que les saque y me hare rico muajajajajjajajaajaj y mas muajajjajajaja

Álvaro: mami!

Todos hicieron un hoyo y se fueron dentro de él, roy se calmó y sonrió alegremente

Riza: r-roy que fue eso?

Winry: e-ese fue su lado oscuro?

Roy: jajajjajaja solo me Salí de control

Ed: me diste hasta miedo!

Riza: que alivio me dio mucho miedo de perderlo

Roy: riza nunca lo haras siempre estare a tu lado

Riza: roy lo amo inmensamente

Roy: yo daría mi vida por usted

-roy

-riza

-roy

-riza

Ed: paren las escenitas!

Roy: tu cállate

Ed: márchense a la mi…..

Winry: más te vale no decirlo

Ed: teníamos algo pendiente

Ed se lleva a winry a un lago, ahí el le saca su ropa dejándola en bra y pantaletas, ella se sonroja

Winry: ed soy completamente tuya

Ed beso a winry y justo en ese momento desaparecen mágicamente

Yo: jajjajajajajjaja ed es un pervertido hasta le gana a roy ajjajaja

Ed: por tu culpa no llegue a mi sueño

Yo: ed tiene la mente sucia jajjajajjaja!

Riza: cuál será el próximo cuento

Yo: mmmmmm la cenicientas!

Winry: que entretenido!

Yo: riza-cienta y winry-cienta, los principes son los hermanos ed y roy jajjajaja y bueno la hada es Alphonse

Al: de nuevo me traen aquí! Déjenme ir!

Yo: no lo podemos hacer

Riza: siempre he querido ser la princesa!

Roy: riza tu siempre los has sido para mi

-roy

-riza

-roy

-riza

Yo: que tierno!

Ed: winry te vas a ver hermosa con vestido

Winry: edo haces que me sonroje

Ed: te ves más hermosa sonrojada

-ed

-winry

-ed

-winry

Yo: que tiernos!, bueno dejen rebiews, porque pronto llegara el próximo capi

Ojala les haya gustado este, de verdad roy saco su lado oscuro ajjajajajjaja, bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo bye los quiero mucho a todos

DEJEN REBIEWS Y ME HARAN MUY HAPPY LOS QUIERO!

HABLO EN SERIO DEJEN REBIEWS AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA!


	7. LAS CENICIENTAS

Holitas aquí les traigo otro capitulo de mis alocadas historias n.n, espero que las cenicientas suban su humor, lo hare lo mas chistoso posible solo para que ustedes sean felices, su alegría es la mia y lo es mas si les gusta mi capi n.n, bueno a leer se ha dicho!, espero no quitarles su tiempo, gracias a todos mis seguidores los amo mucho! y los admiro mucho! n.n

Yo: será muy entretenido!

Ed: antes que nada….aparecerá algún personaje que no pertenezca a la historia?

Yo: eso es una sorpresa muajjajajajajja

Roy: muajajjajajjaja

Yo: muajajjajajaja

Roy: maujajajajaja

Yo: oye no me copies!

Roy: tu no me copies!

Ed: yo creo que….

Roy y yo: tu cállate!

Riza: coronel se comporta como un niño pequeño

Roy aparece con un globito rojo

Roy: por que tengo un globo?

Riza: se lo dije es un niño

Roy: quieres ver si lo soy

Riza: n-no….pervertido!

Winry: voy a ser una princesa?

Yo: si!

Winry: conoceré a un príncipe?

Yo: ya lo conoces pero si!

Ed: si no soy yo nadie será el príncipe de winry

Roy: eso es cierto, nadie será el príncipe de riza

Yo: pero si ustedes son…..son tan tarados que si me escucharon en el capitulo anterior

Todos fueron a mi próxima historia

*******************************…**********************

LAS CENICIENTAS

Había una ves dos pequeñas pero ahora grandes jóvenes mujeres, que a su niñez habían perdido a su padre, su padre como no tenia esposa se había casado con una malvada viuda, la hermana mayor era riza y la menor winry, desde que murió su padre su malvada madrastra las maltrataba y las hacia hacer todo el aseo en la casa, la malvada madrastra se llamaba lust y sus hijas greed y envy

Envy: por que tengo que usar vestido?

Lust: mi niña pronto será el baile y tu te casaras con el príncipe!

Envy: que?

Greed: si mama!

Envy: no puede ser! ya le lavaron el cerebro a greed?

Mientras que ellos hablaban riza y winry limpiaban el suelo

Winry: ya estoy cansada!

Lust: mejor limpia mas rápido!

Riza: cállate anciana

Lust: soy tu madre así que compórtate

Winry: eres mas falsa! Hasta usas silicona!

Envy: eso es cierto

Lust: tu cállate!

Greed: ya quiero conocer a mi principie

Riza: y a ese que le pasa?

Todos los días era asi, siempre limpiaban todo, ya había llegado el dia del baile real

CASTILLO BAKA´S TOWN

Los príncipes hablaban con el rey que estaba muy molesto

Rey: hoy eligiran a su prometida

Roy: y si por causa de un accidente se incendia el castillo?

Rey: construyo otro, me va a salir caro pero igual

Roy: y por si alguna razón el nuevo castillo también se incendia

Rey: comprare otro pero con alarmas de incendio

Ed: por que el reino tiene un nombre tan extraño?

Roy: tu y tus preguntas estúpidas

EL REY SACO UN MICROFONO Y EMPEZO A CANTAR

_Soy el rey tengo el poder_

_Me baño en billetes_

_Las chicas me aman_

_Ed es pintufin que viene de pitufos landia!_

_Roy es neko mustan tirita cuando lo baño_

Roy: oye yo me baño solito!

_Pero igual tiritas!_

_Son tontos porque se cayeron de la cuna_

_Ho dinero eres mi vida_

Ed: y si se te acaba

_Los mandare a cantar a las micros_

_Ho yes los voy a explotar_

Roy: y si te demando

_Los mandare a los calabozos_

Roy se puso a patearlo en el suelo al igual que ed pero el no soltaba el micrófono

_Roy si me sigues pateando te voy a tirar agua!_

_Ed si sigues asi te mandare a pitufoslandia _

Roy: ed apaga el micrófono!

Ed: voy a quitar el interruptor

Ed aba lentamente corriendo hacia el interruptor como en las películas de acción, roy tenia una gotita estilo anime

Roy: no estamos en película de acción!

Ed: no ves que estoy actuando con mucha dedicación?

Después de una hora***

Roy: ed te lo suplico….DESENCHUFALO!

Justo en ese momento se corta la luz

DE NOCHE CASA DE LAS CENICIENTAS***

Lust y sus ¿hijas? Están listas, dejaron solas a riza y winry, lust se fue en el transantiago

Lust: lo malo es que no tengo la tarjeta bip

Envy: y la tarjeta estudiantil

Lust: ustedes ni van al colegio

Con riza y winry****

Las dos entraron a su habitación, los ratoncitos ya tenían los vestidos listos, abrieron los ojos y….

Riza: que es esto?

Hughes: soy un ratón lo único que encontré fueron bolsas de basura

Winry: bolsas de basura?

Gracia: si! Son lindas cierto?

Elisia: yo busque papel de regalo pero no encontré, asi que puse papel de baño y las cortinas como cintas

Riza: que?, recién las había limpiado!

Winry: entonces estos son nuestros vestidos?

Todos los ratones: es correcto!

Riza y winry se pusieron los vestidos pero en instantes se rompieron

Hughes: debí poner mas pegamento

Riza y winry salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al patio de la casa

Winry: nunca podremos ir al baile

Riza: nunca podremos secuestrar al rey y pedir recompensa!

De pronto una pequeña pero muy pequeña luz apareció, una hada apareció

Al: soy su hada madri….

Riza: ho! es tinker bell

Al: no soy tinker bell, soy su hada madrino

Winry: que te paso Alphonse?

Al: me secuestraron y me trajeron a este cuento, pero volviendo al tema vengo a cumplirles un deseo a cada una si es que me dan algo a cambio

Riza: que quieres?

Al: yo quiero un gatito!

Riza: para eso te traigo a roy

EN EL CASTILLO***

Roy: achus!

Ed: que pasa roy?

Roy: presiento que alguien esta hablando de mi

VOLVIENDO CON LAS CENICIENTAS****

Al: como soy tan bueno no pediré nada a camcio pero solo pedirán un deseo

Riza: deseo 1000 deseos

Al: eso es trampa

Winry: eso no es cierto

Al: siiiii

Winry: noooo

Al: si si

Winry: no no

Al: si si si

Winry: no no no

Riza: ya paren me irritan!

Al: pidan el deseo

Riza y winry: queremos ir al baile con vestidos hermosos

Al hizo unos vestidos cosplay para las dos, riza con vestido blanco y orejas de conejito y winry con vestido celeste y orejitas de gatito

Al: que tiernas!

Riza: por lo menos no son de bolsas de basura

Al: por cortesía les hare un carruaje

Al estaba buscando su varita pero la había perdido

Al: hare alquimia y les hare un carruaje

Al vio una sandia y la convirtió en carruaje muy elegante

Riza: asombroso

Al: y también delicioso, podría sacar un pedazo

Winry: no!

Winry y riza subieron al carruaje mientras al empujaba al castillo

DESPUES DE 5 HORAS FRENTE AL CASTILLO BAKA TOWN****

Al: recuerden solo tienen hasta la 1 de la mañana o algo malo pasara

Riza: que pasara?

Al: sus vestidos se convertirán en trajes play boy!

Winry: no!, por qué?

Al: por que roy lo deseo

Riza: que no eras solo nuestro

Al: con tal de salir de aquí cumplo los deseos de cualquiera, chaito!

Winry: eres un estafador!

Riza: bueno mejor entremos al baile

Ellas entraron al baile, había mucha gente, desde el centro se oyeron unos gritos de ayuda

Roy: por favor sáquenmelo de encima

Greed: mi príncipe

Roy: eres un travesti?

Greed: quieres ver si lo soy?

Roy: no gracias, oye mi hermanito ed te busca

Ed: roy andas con malas juntas

Roy: ni lo conozco!

Mientras ellos hablaban riza entro a los aposentos del rey pero no vio el cartel que decía ´´habitación de roy´´ empezó a buscar por todas partes pero…solo encontró pantaletas y sostenes, era extraño, eran iguales a las que ella usaba y una muñeca inflable que tenia el nombre ´´lucy´´

Riza: esto no es la habitación del rey! Esta habitación es de un….pervertido, tengo que salir de aquí

Riza intento salir pero las puertas se cerraron automáticamente, tiro una silla pero la puerta no abria, al otro lado estaba winry

Winry: riza yo voy a ir a buscar el dinero, tu encuentra las joyas

Riza: no creo que encuentre eso aquí, pero winry podrías sacarme de aquí?

Winry ya se había ido, caminaba por los largos pasillos del castillo, vio una puerta muy llamativa, decia´´ no entrar, los matare si entran´´ winry no hizo caso y entro

EN LA FIESTA***

Roy ya estaba molesto

Roy: están arrestadas por acosarme sexualmente travestis!, sáquenlas de aquí!

Lust: yo no la sconozco

Envy: traidora!

Greed: príncipe!

Los guardias se las llevaron

Roy: yo me voy a mi habitacion

Ed: y yo a la mia

Cuando roy entro a su habitación vio a una mujer revisar sus cosas, hizo un ruido y ella tomo a su muñeca de rehén, el no la podía ver en la oscuridad pero podía ver esos ojos tan bellos que de alguna parte conocía, riza se puso su antifaz

Riza: si te acercas le quito el aire!

Roy: no hay problema la vuelvo a inflar

Riza: pero no lo podrás hacer por que abriré su cuerpo de plástico

Roy: no te atreverías

Riza: si que si

Roy: no que no

Riza: si que si

Roy: no que no

Riza: si…que….si!

Riza mato a lucy y roy grito

Roy: lucy! No olvidare los momentos en los que me serviste de flotador

Riza: estas desquiciado!

Roy: me las pagaras!

Roy se lanzo a riza amarrándola a la cama

Roy: habla!

Riza: no hablare!

Roy: asi que no…..

Roy puso su mano en el antifaz de ella, poco a poco lo fue quitando, se asombro cuando la vio

Roy: r-riza!

Riza: quien mas?

Roy: querías secuestrarme?, solo tenias que pedirlo

Riza: quería secuestrar al rey no a ti! Así que déjame ir ahora

Roy la desato pero la inmovilizo, el encima de ella

Roy: la extrañe

Riza: no se ponga pervertido y déjeme ir

Roy: primero resolvamos asuntos pendientes, se ve muy sexy en cosplay

Riza: n-n diga t-tonterías

Riza miro el reloj y eran las 12:00

Riza: ho no déjeme ir!

Roy: primero baile conmigo

El la levanto de la cama y empezó un vals muy lento, de la nada salió música romántica (yo: soy una genia) riza se sonrojo y roy la miraba dulcemente

Roy: que agradable es bailar junto a usted

Riza: pienso lo mismo

Él se acercó a los labios de riza y la beso con ternura, riza correspondió acariciando las mejillas de roy, el la acuesta suavemente en la cama, besa el desnudo cuello de riza haciéndola suspirar

CON ED****

Entro a su habitación y lo atacaron por la espalda, estaba todo oscuro, era una mujer….cayeron los dos al suelo, ella se separo rápidamente de el, ella tenia un antifaz, ed la ataco pero ella lo puedo esquivar

Ed: bastante buena para ser mujer

Winry: bastante bueno para ser tan bajito

Ed: no soy enano!

Winry: entrega todo el dinero que tengas y no te lastimare

Ed: y si no lo entrego?

Winry: te enfrentaras a mí

Ed: no hay problema

En el medio había una piscina, ed fue rápido y lanzo a winry a la piscina, el también se lanzo

Winry: este vestido estorba, me lo sacare

Ed: no lo hagas!

Winry se saco el vestido y ed casi tiene hemorragia nasal, empezo la pelea, ed acorralo a winry tratando de sacarle el antifaz pero ella lo golpeo con una llave muy ¿familiar?, ella salio del agua y el se saco su abrigo rojo mostrando su automail

Winry: es un automail!

Ed pov***

Empecé a calcular, llave + locura por automail + un bello cuerpo + bellos ojos + fuerza agresiva = es winry?, solo hay que comprobar algo

ed: loca de los automails!

Winry: a quien le dices loca? Enano!

Ed sonrió victorioso

Ed: al fin te encuentro….winry!

El tiro a winry a su cama, se puso a gatas sobre ella, winry trata de apartarlo pero el la inmoviliza completamente, le saca rápidamente el antifaz, ella lo mira enojada

Winry: haz arruinado mi plan!

Ed: eso no importa ahora

Winry: ed tengo que irme

El la levanto y tomo su mano, empezó el vals con música romántica

Ed: winry como no somos novios yo queria pedirte algo muy importante

Winry: piensa bien lo que dices

Ed: no me crees?

Winry: es solo que cuando salgamos de esta historia, tu me dirás que solo fue un error y yo terminare con el corazón roto

Ed: eso no pasara!

Winry: ed…

Ed: winry quiero que seas mi….quiero que permanezcas a mi lado y seas mi novia!

Winry: ed yo.,….claro que seré tu novia, no te diste cuenta pero siempre estuve ahí para ti siempre

Ed: fui tonto al no darme cuenta, es tarde, cierto?

Winry: no lo es…siempre estare ahí para ti

Ed: winry te amo

Winry: yo también

En ese momento tan lindo que me hizo llorar, los fuegos artificiales salieron, ed y winry se besaron, ed cayo en la cama, winry estaba encima de el, ni niza ni winry se dieron cuenta que eran las 12:59, cuenta regresiva 10, 9, 8, 7, 6 ,5 ,4 ,3 ,2 ,1 …

Riza y winry: ho! No!

La magia las transformo, desde ese dia roy y ed murieron de desangramiento nasal, jajajaj era broma!, estaban los dos tirados en el suelo sangrando mientras winry y riza solo dejaron sus tacos de cristal al irse, cuando llegaron a la casa cayeron dormidas de cansancio

AL OTRO DIA****

Roy: vamos a buscarlas

Rey: los zapatos de cristal servirán

Ed: ya las conocemos no los necesitamos

Ed y roy buscaron por todo el reino, pero terminaron perdiéndose gracias a roy que accidentalmente quemo el mapa peleando con ed

Roy: nos perdimos?

Ed: todo por tu falta de orientación!

Roy: es tu culpa por no saber leer un mapa!

Ed: como quieres que lo lea si lo quemaste

Roy: mmmm yo no lo hice!

Ed: yo escojo esa casa ploma

Roy: yo la roja

Ed: solo tenemos que escoger una, ponte de acuerdo

Roy: mejor hagamos pierda papel o tijeras

Ed: bueno

Pierda papel o tijeras

Roy: pierda

Ed: papel

Roy: gane!

Ed: mentira!, el papel envuelve a la piedra

Roy: pero la piedra es fuerte y rompe el papel

Ed: no juegues sigas si no sabes jugar

Roy: tu no sabes jugar

Al final se decidieron y tocaron a la puerta de al casa de en medio, como nadie contestaba ed derribo la puerta de una patada

Winry: quien fue el tarad….!

De un momento a otro se las llevaron al reino

Riza: que hacemos aquí?

Roy: se casaran con nosotros

Winry: no se cuantas veces nos hemos casado

De un momento a otro ya tenían vestidos de novias

Riza: son hechiceros o que?

Al: o los ayude!

Riza saco su pistola y winry su llave

Winry: te matare

Riza: te volare la cabeza!

Al: ellos me obligaron!

Frente al altar estaba un ratón vestido de padre

Hughes: bueno empecemos con la ceremonia de casamiento

Roy: hare como que no lo escuche hablar

Hughes: roy y ed las aceptan como….

Ed: vamos al grano!

Roy: si, vamos al dulce!

Riza: se dice grano

Winry: esto esta de locos

Hughes: hay alguien que se oponga?

Ed: no creo que…

Rey: yo me opongo!

Todos: tu cállate!

Rey: solo una canción ,si?

Roy: yo cantare una

Riza: si! Mi ídolo!

De pronto apareció un escenario y roy estaba en el, tomo el micrófono y empezó a cantar

_En mi vida…_

_Hay una mujer_

_Que enciende cada parte de mi ser_

_Hace vibrar mi alma y me hace estremecer_

_Llena mi corazón y es dueña de el_

_Siempre me amenaza con armas y eso me encanta_

roy: por si acaso no soy masoquista!

_Ella es la única_

_Ella es la primera_

_Ella es la mujer_

_CON LA QUE QUIERO ESTAR MI VIDA ENTERA!_

Riza estaba llorando al escuchar tan lindas letras musicales, roy bajo del escenario y ello lo beso con cariño

Riza: estuvo genial!

Ed no quiso quedar atrás así que le quito el micrófono a roy y empezó en cantar

_Me deslumbras con tu belleza_

_Angelical princesa_

_Por poco destrozas mi cabeza_

_Con tus llaves inglesas_

Ed: yo si soy masoquista!

_Un beso robo de tus labios_

_Una caricia de tu piel obtengo_

_Cada parte de tu cuerpo recorro_

_Cuando te tenga serás más mía que tuya_

_Tu eres la única_

_QUE LE DIO CALOR A MI FRIO CORAZON!_

Winry abrazo a Edward, estaban todos listos para la ceremonia

Rey: déjenme cantar!

Todos: ni locos!

Hughes: bueno pueden besar a sus novias

Lusto en ese momento se besaron, el rey agarro el micrófono pero se corto la luz

al: fui más rápido

Roy: entonces fuiste tu quien corto la luz

Al: que esperaban, que muriera de aburrimiento?

Roy: eres un genio!

Roy sin darse cuenta lanzo una llamita de alegría, esta se hizo un incendio

Ed: roy eres un estúpido!

Roy: rey pone la alarma anti incendios

Rey: no ves que se corto al luz?

Todos miraron a la hadita Alphonse

Ed: devuelve la luz

Al: no puedo por que esta ves corte los cables!

Roy: que haremos?

Riza: coronel otra vez metiendo la pata

Roy: jajjajajaj

Winry: por que se rie?

Roy: es que estoy nerviosito!

Winry: entonces no lo este gran tontito!

Riza: como apagamos el fueguito?

Ed: yo también quiero jugar a las rimas

Riza: ves que alguien juega? (furiosa)

Ed: calme las pasiones! (tranquilo)

Riza: sabes como me puedo calmar? (voz terrorífica)

Ed: mejor no lo quiero saber (asustado)

Rey: paren de pelear y apaguen el fuego!

Todos: apáguelo usted! (enojados)

Rey: mejor me quedo calladito

Al uso su varita para apagar el fuego

Ed: desde cuando tienes esa varita?

Al: desde el principio

Roy: entonces podías apagar el fuego desde el principio?

Al: si que si

Winry: pero no lo apagaste?

Al: fue por que estaba viéndolos pelear son muy chistosos

Riza: entonces solo te estabas divirtiéndote con nosotros

Al: si que si jajajja

Todos: te mataremos!

Al: me llaman en mi casa! Chaitoooooooo!

Al desaparecio y todos gritaron de furia

Todos: VUELVE A QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

En ese momentop el castillo de venia abajo

Riza: ahora moriremos aplastados!

Ed: al parecer si que si

Roy: morimos tan rápido!

Ed: al parecer si que si

Winry: al parecer cállate que cállate!

Ed: bueno, bueno

Todos: que muera el rey primero!

Una roca cayo encima del rey

Todos: gracias! Ahora moriremos felices!

Todos se abrazaron y desaparecieron mágicamente

*****************…..*********************

Yo: los he salvado otra ves!

Ed: esta ves vi mi vida pasar en frente de mis ojos!

Roy: no seas dramático

Ed: no tenias miedo?

Roy: no soy un bebe como tu

Ed: quien es el bebe?, si tienes un biberón en la mano

Roy: era la hora de tomar mi lechita

Riza: a ver abra la boquita!

Roy: que rico!

Riza y roy estaban como en las películas de romance dando de comer al otro

Winry: edo abre la boquita!

Ed: yo no soy un bebe!

Yo: winry parece que el tercer príncipe quiere de tu comida

Ed: winry si quiero!

Winry: no

Ed: vamos tengo hambre

Winry: no son celos?, bueno abre la boquita

De nuevo otra escena de película romántica

Ed: no esta mal ser un bebe!

Yo: bueno el próximo capi será

´´el lobo y los 7 cabritos´´

Bueno dejen rebiews n.n los quiere mucho catita-edwin

Espero no haberles quitado el tiempo n.n

Bueno chaitoooooooooooo y besos espero poder leer sus comentarios


	8. EL LOBO Y LOS 7 CABRITOS

Holitas a todos los fans y amigos que siguen esta historia, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo tan esperado por ustedes, espero que al final puedan dejarme un rebiew y hacerme muy happyyyyyy osea muy feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz! Bueno aquí va

Yo: mmmmm a ver el lobo será….ed

Ed: por que yo

Roy: si que sea el!

Winry: y los cabritos?

Yo: la madre será mmmmm….mei

Mei: de nuevo me meten aquí?

Yo: winry, riza, roy, al, envy, greed y lust serán los 7 cabritos

Envy: de nuevo en esta historia de baja calidad?

Lust: yo trabajo pero tengo que salir como personaje principal

Greed: yo seré el protagonista no tu, yo lo tengo todo lo quiero todo

Yo: ya empezó con sus locuras

Ed: y que tengo que hacer?

Yo: comerte a los 7 cabritos antes de que su mama llegue

Winry: y los cabritos?

Yo: no dejar que el lobo se los coma, bueno aquí va!

Todos se fueron a mi cuento

**********************….***********************

EL LOBO Y LOS 7 CABRITOS

Había una vez una familia de cabritos que vivían en una colina, eran 7 lindos cabritos que eran cuidados por su madre, siempre habían vivido felices pero les llego el aviso de que un lobo andaba por ahí buscando comida y cazando, era un dia muy caluroso pero muy caluroso, frente a la casa había un puente, ese puente lo usaban para ir a la ciudad a comprar, dentro de la casa todos estaban tirados en el suelo

Riza: me muero de calor!

Roy: pongan la piscina!

Mei: no se quejen!, ni tenemos piscina

Greed: quiero agua!

Mei: en el baño hay agua

Winry: no ves que nos cortaron el agua!

Envy: somos más pobres que winry-citos de oro

Winry: no me insultes palmera!

Mei: dejen de pelear!, yo iré a comprarles una piscina pero….

Todos: si?

Mei: no deven dejar entrar al lobito malo aquí, no se dejen engañar por el

Winry: y si nos amenaza?

Mei: denle con todo, riza y winry son las que quedan a cargo

Roy: yo quiero quedar a cargo!

Todos: no!

Mei: no quiero mi casa incendiándose

Roy: eso solo pasó una vez y nada más

Riza: esa ni tu te la crees!

Mei agarro su bolsa y salió por la puerta, desde el puente se despidió de sus hijos y se fue, cerca de allí había un lobo tirado en el suelo, todos lo que pasaban por ahí lo picaban con una ramita

Ed: dejen….de molestarme!

Todos se fueron rápidamente de ahí, el lobito había quedado solo, el lobito llevaba con el mucha agua pero no comida, su problema era que la gente siempre escapaba de el sin dejarle algo con que alimentarse

Ed: malditos tacaños

El pobre lobito se arrastraba por el camino cuando vio un puente, de pronto a su olfato llego el olor de comida, se levanto rápidamente y al otro lado vio una casa, de esa casa venia el olor, piso el puente y corrió lo mas que pudo a la casa, puso su oreja en la puerta y se puso a escuchar lo que decían

_Winry: ya esta listo el pay de manzana!_

_Al: que bueno, ya me estaba dando hambre_

_Envy: todavía no llega la asquerosa de nuestra madre_

Ed ideo un plan en su cabeza, si el entraba a la casa podía robarles toda la comida que tenían, se disfrazo de vendedor y toco el timbre

DENTRO DE LA CASA****

Winry: que no se les ocurra abrir la….

Roy fue de inmediato a la puerta, la abrió rápidamente y vio a un vendedor muy extraño

Roy: que quiere?

Ed: vengo a venderles…comida

Roy: no vende agua?

Ed: no

Roy: no queremos

Roy le cerro la puerta en la cara al lobo

Ed: maldito cabrito de mierda

DENTRO****

Winry: tarado!, te dije que no abrieras la maldita puerta

Roy: solo era un vendedor

Riza: no tenemos ni para pagar las cuentas del agua y viene un vendedor

Roy: no vendía agua así que le cerré la puerta en la cara

Envy: jajajajja bien hecho insecto

Lust: no vendía maquillaje?

De nuevo tocaron la puerta, winry miro por el hoyito de la puerta y vio a un anciano pidiendo comida amablemente, envy abrió la puerta

Envy: que quiere anciano?

Ed: queria saber si ustedes me pueden brindar un poco de comida

Envy: si quiere compre!

Envy le cerró la puerta en la cara al pobre anciano

Ed: se me acaba la paciencia, agarrare a piedrazos esta casa si no me dan comida

Ed toco de nuevo la puerta, al otro lado una voz se oyó

Winry: mama eres tu?

Ed: si linda

Winry abrió la puerta y el lobo entro en la casa, riza saco una escopeta y le apunto, winry saco su llave para golpearlo pero no lo hizo

Winry: ed te ves gracioso disfrazado de lobo ajjajjajja

Roy: no hagas vida social con el enemigo winry!

Ed: tu cállate, me las vas a pagar por cerrarme la puerta en mi cara

Roy: estas muy confundido por que yo no fui

Riza: amarren al lobo!

Todos se lanzaron contra ed

DESPUES DE 2 HORAS****

Ed estaba despertando, vio a su alrededor y estaba roy, estaban solos, quizo moverse pero estaba amarrado a una silla, roy despertó de su largo sueño y lo vio tratando de desatarse

Roy: que tratas de hacer?

Ed: trato de escapar

Roy: no lo vas a poder hacer lobo con distenper

Ed: quien tiene distenper?

Roy: quien mas que tu?

ed: si no me sacas yo….

Roy: me vas a atacar y bla bla bla, cierto?

Ed: no me subestimes

Roy: tienes las vacunas de rabia? Porque parece que si tienes

Ed: ni que fuera perro!

Roy: aunque igual eres un pariente de ellos

Ed: soy un lobo de la realeza, te quedo claro?

Roy: andas como vagabundo pidiendo comida y dices que eres de la realeza, eres un lobo de la pobreza jajajaajaj

Alguien bajo por las escaleras era lust, tenían que cambiar de turnos para vigilar al lobo, roy subió por las escaleras y lust se sentó en una silla a limarse las uñas y verse a un espejo

Ed: vas a estar todo el tiempo sentada?

Lust: tu también lo estas así que no hables y quédate callado

Ed: podrías desatarme?

Lust: no

Ed: apostemos, yo te diré una pregunta, si respondes mal me desatas y si la respondes bien también me desatas

Lust: bueno

Ed pov***

Que tonta es de cualquier manera igual me va a desatar jajjajaaja, los homúnculos son los más tontos así que voy a tratar de engañarla con la operación mas fácil

Ed: mmmm… Cuanto es 1+1?

Lust: es 2

Ed: es soprole!, respondiste mal

Lust: entonces tengo que desatarte?

Ed: si

Lust se acercó a él para desatarlo pero justo bajo envy, cambiaron de turnos, envy se sentó en la misma y ed lo miro con curiosidad

Envy: que miras insecto?

Ed: tu que miras palmera?

Envy: cállate que me das mas asco

Ed: tu eres el que da asco, como le cortaron el agua hueles horrible, siento que me voy a desmayar, ya me están llorando los ojos, que olor tan putrefacto

Envy: debe ser tu imaginación

Ed: creo que algo se murió en tu ropa

Envy: debe ser cierto pero no le presto importancia

Ed: me voy a asfixiar!

En ese momento bajo al, envy subió por las escaleras, al empezó a llorar al estar ahí en esa habitación

Al: creo que algo se murió aquí

Ed: no te sientes ahí, esa silla es toxica!

Al: fue envy cierto?

Ed: al mí querido hermano desátame rápido!

Al: no

Ed: soy tu hermano mayor!

Al: aquí solo eres el lobo

Ed: al se me acaba la paciencia, sácame ahora

Al: no te escucho

Ed: Alphonse!

Al: todavía no te puedo escuchar

Ed: sácate los audífonos entonces!

Alguien bajo por las escaleras…..era….era….winry, Al la saludo y subió, winry tomo la silla y la puso frente a la de ed

Winry: edo te he traigo de mi pay de manzana

Ella le mostro el plato con pay y saco una cuchara

Ed: es para mi winry?

Winry: claro, es que no quiero que estés triste por no haber comido nada, por eso yo te saque a escondidas un poco para ti

Ed: winry gracias!

Ella empezó a darle de comer a ed, este ya empezaba a llorar como un niño pequeño al que le habían dado su mejor regalo, winry sonríe dulcemente y el prueba cada bocado de pay que ella de da, cuando se termino el pay winry escondió el plato y se sentó al lado de Edward

Ed: me haz salvado la vida

Winry: que bueno que ya no tienes hambre

Ed: winry…me puedes desatar?

Winry: no

Ed: por qué?

Winry: porque no puedo

Ed: solo tienes que quitarme estas cuerdas y listo

Winry se levanto enojada, el solo quería comer y largarse dejándola sola

Winry: fui una tonta al preocuparme por ti, solo quieres comer y largarte de aquí….me dejaras sola, nunca mas volveré a pensar en ti, nunca mas te quiero ver! Y si quieres irte vete!

Winry agarro la cuerda de ed y la desato con brusquedad, ed la miraba triste, winry se alejó de él dándole la espalda, cerca de ahí había una ventana

Ed: winry….

Winry: esa ventana te servirá así que vete o te volverán a amarrar a esa silla

Ed iba a tocar la mano de winry pero esta se aleja, este la mira mas triste pero se sienta en la silla con decisión, winry al no escuchar la ventana se da la vuelta y ve a ed tratando de amarrarse

Winry: que haces?, tienes la oportunidad de irte y no quieres

Ed: me voy a quedar

Winry toma las sogas tirándolas, ed no las deja y también las tira, los dos estaban haciendo fuerza

Winry: suéltalas!

Ed: no lo hare, me quedare

Winry soltó las cuerdas, tomo la silla y la puso mu lejos de el dándole la espalda, ed se sienta en la suya y trata de hablar con ella

Ed: winry

Winry: eres el enemigo asi que no tienes derecho a dirigirme la palabra

Ed: winry no quiero que estés enojada conmigo

Ella no contesto, ed se harto y camino hasta ella, con fuerza la levanto de la silla y la acorralo contra la pared, winry desvía el rostro muy enojada, ed la hace mirarlo

Ed: winry quiero besar tus labios

Ella se sonroja bastante al escucharlo

Winry: s-somos novios a-asi que si puedes besarme

Ed se acerco a ella y la beso, de pronto la puerta se abre de golpe y….

Mei: que le haces a mi hija lobo pervertido!

CON ROY Y RIZA*****

El la besaba con cariño, mientras ella suspiraba

Roy: hace demasiada calor o somos nosotros?

Riza: creo que somos nosotros

El la beso de nuevo, envy se puso a vomitar

Envy: si quieren matarme háganlo ya!

Roy tomo a riza en sus brasos y la llevo hacia su habitación

Riza: que atrevido es coronel

Roy: quieres saber de lo que soy capas teniente?

Riza: suena a reto

Roy: asi es

El se lanzo encima de ella besándola con pasión

Desde afuera se oyeron gritos, roy y riza se levantaron y corrieron a ver de que se trataba, en el patio había una piscina enorme, estaban todos reunidos

Mei: la robe jajjaajjaa

Todos: que?

Mei: que esperaban?, no tengo ni para pagar las cuentas

Roy; por lo menos no nos moriremos de calor

Todos se lanzaron al agua, estuvieron mucho tiempo así cuando…se empezó a mover la tierra

Ed: es un terremoto!

La colina se abrió en dos y ya estaban cayendo por el gran vacío

Winry: por que siempre pasa estooooooooooo?

Ed: solo falta que se ponga a llover!

Unas gotas cayeron del cielo, se puso a llover muy fuerte

Roy: todo es tu culpa lobo de la mala suerte!

Ed: menos mal que en este capi roy no mete la pata

Envy: que patéticos son!

Todos: tu cállate!

Cuando iban a tocar el suelo desaparecieron mágicamente

*****************….********************

Ojala les haya gustado este capi, por mi parte me ha quedado muy mal TTTT_TTTT, bueno espero que por lo menos les haya gustado un poquito

Yo: el próximo es…el mago de la lámpara mágica (se que no lo conocen pero igual será chistoso)

Ed: es como aladdin?

Yo: no porque este es uno inventado por mi n_n

Winry: espero que sea divertido y nos vayamos pronto de este cuento

Yo: hay muchos cuentos que contar y etapas que pasar así que no se van muajjajajajja

Roy: por lo menos estoy junto a mi teniente

Riza: lo amo

Roy: yo mas

Ed: winry yo también te amo

Winry: ed yo también

Las escenas románticas empezaron

Yo: bueno nos vemos!, hasta el próximo capitulooooooooooooo!

Si son tan amables déjenme un rebiew para inspirarme cada dia mas y asi poder poner el próximo capi pronto

Los quiere y admira mucho catita-edwin n_n

DEJEN REBIEWS! n_n


	9. el genio de la lampara

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, están muy lindos los rebiews que me dejaron y espero que con este capitulo sean mas, quiero darles las gracias por dedicarme su valioso tiempo, espero que les guste mucho! n_n

yo: el genio será…

roy: yo quieroooo!

Yo: para que?

Roy: para cosas importantes (cara sospechosa)

Ed: apuesto que es para cosas pervertidas

Roy: si!, digo, claro que no, te equivocas

Riza: yo pienso que es para tener dinero

Winry: yo creo que es para las dos cosas

Roy: no piensen asi de mi, soy completamente puro e inocente

Todos: esa ni te las crees tu mismo

Al: y por qué estoy vestido de gato?

Yo: es de tigre

Al: hooooo que impresionante

Ed: no es para tanto

Yo: y tu ed vas a ser el vagabundo aladdin

Ed: a quien les dices vagabundo?

Winry: a ti aladdin

Ed: me llamo Edward!

Envy: por que no me mencionan asquerosos humanos?

Todos: por que vales callam….(censurado no apto para niños de 20 años)

Yo: como sea pero igual vas a ser un vagabundo, winry y riza serán…es sorpresa, aquí va el cuento

**********************…************************

LOS GENIOS DE LA LAMPARA, EL VAGABUNDO Y LA PRINCESA

Había una ves en la ciudad llamada PITUFO´S CITY un joven muy pobre vivía solo bajo un puente, no tenia comida y pasaba tirado por las calles

Ed: tengo hambre, mátenme! Esto es una porquería!

Siempre robaba comida en los puestos a lo que siempre lo pateaban en el suelo dejándolo inconsciente, cerca de allí estaba el castillo de la princesa winry alias jazmín, su mascota era un tigre, su padre siempre la obligaba a aceptar compromisos de casamiento a lo que ella lo golpeaba con su llave

rey: hija cuando vas a escoger a tu esposo?

Winry: cuando encuentre una lámpara mágica

Rey: hoy viene el príncipe envy del reino muy cercano que es del polo norte, su reino se llama FRIO LANDIA

Winry: puede pasar pero no creas que saldrá vivo de aquí

El príncipe entro a sus aposentos con un olor a cloacas, parece que no se había bañado desde el cuento anterior, los ojos de winry empezaron a llorar

Rey: estas llorando de felicidad?

Winry: estas lágrimas son de dolor

Rey: porque de dolor?

Winry: por que me estoy asfixiando, abre las ventanas

Rey: pero si están abiertas

Winry: trae la manguera y da el agua!, apúrate o nos moriremos

El rey trajo lo que winry le pidió, esta da el agua y moja a envy, este queda brillando de limpieza

Envy: me siento como nuevo!

Winry: desde cuando no te bañas?

Envy: no me acuerdo pero me das asco

Winry: tu eres el que da asco cerdo!

Envy: oye anciano para que me secuestraste?, da lo mismo igual me das asco

Winry: eres tu el que da asco!

Winry no aguanto más y los golpeo hasta cansarse, estaba acariciando a su tigre con su cara muy triste, nunca encontraría a alguien que la quisiera sin saber que es una princesa, se vistió con una capa y fue a su jardín

Winry: al tengo que irme por un rato

Al: diviértete pero no olvides traerme algo

Winry sonrió y salió del castillo, caminaba con tranquilidad por las calles cuando vio a un niño muy triste viendo una manzana

Winry: toma pequeño

Ella saca la manzana y se la dio al niño que sale corriendo al instante, winry quiere irse pero el vendedor la toma de la muñeca con agresividad, esta lo mira asustada y el enojado, Ed andaba caminando por las calles cuando la vio siendo maltratada por el, se acerca con rapidez y golpea al vendedor dejándolo tirado en el suelo con estrellitas dando vuelta en su cabeza

Ed: no la vuelvas a tocar!

El toma a winry de la mano y salen corriendo a su escondite, winry todavía estaba usando su capa escondiendo su cara de él, tampoco lo podía ver bien entre tanta oscuridad, toman asiento y el se le queda mirando

Ed: como te llamas?

Winry: primero dime como te llamas tú

Ed: me llamo Edward

Winry: que coincidencia, te llamas como mi novio, tienes novia?

Ed: claro que si pero no se en donde se encuentra, se llama winry

Winry: que lindo nombre pero tengo que irme

Ella se levanto pero el la tomo de la mano, la capa de winry cayo al suelo, la luna alumbro el encuentro, ed se quedo mirándola mientras ella recogía su capa, al recogerla se levanto muy molesta

Winry: quien te crees que eres para…..

Ella lo miro aun mas confundida

Ed: winry!

Winry: ed!

De repente los guardias entraron, todos agarraron a ed con fuerza, winry se enojo

Winry: déjenlo! Su princesa se los ordena

Guardias: princesa! Perdónenos

Ellos soltaron bruscamente a ed botándolo al suelo, por poco se quiebra un brazo

Ed: son tan delicados que por poco me rompen un brazo

Uno de ellos le dio una palmada en la espalda amistosamente botándolo de cara al suelo

Ed: su amistad duele!

Winry: ed no seas delicado

Winry toma la mano de ed para levantarlo, los guardias los dejan solos

Winry: ed tengo que irme yo soy una….

Ed: vagabunda, no te preocupes te entiendo

Winry: iba a decir princesa tarado!...ejem, lo que quería decir es que yo soy una princesa y tu un mendigo

Ed: que es ser un mendigo?

Winry: lo mismo que ser un vagabundo

Ed: yo no soy un vagabundo!

Winry: seamos sinceros Edward

Ed: bueno pero ese no es el tema!

Winry: según tu cual es el tema

Ed: haaaaaa! Me enredas winry

Winry tenía un agotita en su cabeza, parecía que ed no era muy inteligente del todo

Winry: tu estas enredándote solo….creo que esto te servirá

Winry saco de su cartera una tv y un dvd, saco también un disco

Ed: winry no me digas que eso es robado

Winry: no me dejan ver televisión en mi casa así que conseguí una con dvd todo con la ayuda de mi llave inglesa

Ed: resumiendo todo como no te dejaban ver tele te robaste una y con DVD incluido, los amenazaste con tu llave inglesa y te lo entregaron todo

Winry: algo así, te falto la parte cuando fui a la feria y me robe unos discos pirateados ajajajja

Ed tenía una gotita al estilo anime

Ed pov****

Parece que winry es mas ladrona que yo, hasta una tele se roba y mas enzima con DVD y discos!, con suerte yo me alcanzo a robar una manzana

Ed: de que son esos discos

Winry: son educativos, son a prueba de tontos, son perfectos para ti!

Ed: que insinúas winry?

Winry: ves?, son ideales para ti ed, bueno aquí van!

Winry saco un cd y lo puso dentro del dvd, en la pantalla apareció un dinosaurio morado

Ed: quien es ese fenómeno?

Winry: es barney, con el aprenderás los números y todo lo que no saves

Ed: crees que soy un bebe?

Winry: siiiiii!

Ed: crees que soy enfermo mental?

Winry: siiiiii!

Ed: winry crees que soy un niño?

Winry: siiiii!, siéntate y ve el video

Ed se enfureció y destruyo la tv con el dvd, los discos de winry los lanzo como platillos voladores, fuera de allí la gente estaba impresionada

Gente: hoooooo son los aliens!

-noooooo!, son los extraterrestres!

- es santa!

-es superman!

- son discos de dvd

Todos miraron a ese sujeto que dijo las últimas palabras

Todos: estas equivocado!

-pero si son discos de….

Gente: tranquilo si sabemos que eres corto de vista….igual te queremos aunque no veas bien

El sujeto tenía una gran gotita anime en su cabeza al igual que ed y winry, esta estaba llorando porque ed había rompido sus objetos que ella tanto había conseguido

Winry: no ves que junte dinero para conseguirlos! Tonto!

Ed: pero si recién acabas de decir que los robaste winry

Winry: hooooo eso es verdad!

Ed tenía una gotita al estilo anime en su cabeza

Winry: bueno me tengo que ir ed….chaitoooooo~

Las luces se apagaron pero solo una los alumbraban a ellos dos dándole un ambiente romántico de telenovela de amor

Ed: winry quédate junto a mi solo un momento mas

Winry: ed aunque no seas un príncipe lo eres para mi pero tengo que irme

Ed: winry si te vas moriré

Winry: ed no quiero irme pero es mi deber como princesa

La gente toma asiento alrededor de ellos comiendo cabritas y tomando bebida, todos miraban la escena

Ed: winry escapemos juntos asi nadie nos podrá separar nunca, viviremos en la torre de rapuncel

Winry: acuérdate que alguien la echo abajo

Ed: eso es cierto!...entonces iremos a la casa de blanca nieves y los 7 enanitos

Winry: se fueron de vacaciones y no vuelven mas

Ed: winry encontremos un hogar en la selva

Winry: este cuento no es de tarzan!

Ed: les dire a los 3 chanchitos que nos empresten una de sus casa, que nos ean tacaños si tienen 3

Winry: y si nos ataca el lobo?

Ed: lo que quiero es que estemos juntos, en cualquier lugar, soy capas de afrontar cualquier cosa por ti

Winry: ed es muy peligroso, me muero si te pasa algo asi que es mejor que me olvides, quisas en otro desquiciado cuento nois veamos pero ahora no podemos estar juntos…..olvídame por ahora, no olvides que te amo!

Winry salio corriendo y tropezó con una lámpara

Winry: cuando sepa quien úso esta lámpara aquí lo mato!

Ellq corrió mas y volvió a tropezar

Winry: ya basta me estoy enfadando!

Ed tenía una gotita estilo anime al igual que todo el publico, ella se fue, el publico también lo hizo dejando solo a ed, este se sienta en el suelo y ve la lámpara

Ed: si tan solo fuera un príncipe

Ed agarro la lámpara y la limpio, de este sale una hermosa luz…un humo sale

Ed: es humo lacrimógeno!

¿: no es humo tarado!, es niebla mágica del gran y majestuoso guapo y hermoso genio de la lámpara!

Ed: me están penando los espíritus!

roy: soy el genio de la lámpara estúpido!

Ed: coronel idiota!, es una hada mágica?

Roy: tienes una nuez de cerebro?, te digo que soy un genio mágico

Ed: lo hubieras dicho antes tonto

Roy: pero si lo dije desde el principio, tu eres el cerebro de ardilla!

Ed: me dijiste ardilla?

Roy: te dije ce-re-bro de ar-di-lla, entiendes?

Ed: roy en donde esta la teniente?

Roy: mi querida teniente la extraño!, no se en donde esta, y hablando de eso…..y winry?

Ed: hoooo es verdad, quiero un deseo!

Roy: bueno pero bale un millón de pesos cada uno, son 3 así que debes pagarme 3 millones de pesos para que tengas los deseos

Ed: estas loco o la teniente te hace mucha falta?

Roy: parece que son las dos cosas, bueno como eres mi amigo te lo dejare a 4 millones los 3 deseos

Ed: le has subido el precio estafador!

Roy: bueno solo porque soy bueno te lo dejo gratis…..cual es tu deseo vagabundo?

Ed: es…..no me digas así!, mi deseo es ser príncipe

El genio lo convirtió en príncipe, ed estaba emocionado por ir a ver a winry, tomo la lámpara y se fue al castillo real

DENTRO DEL CASTILLO****

Winry ya se había caído como cinco veces, cuando iba a caerse de nuevo vio una lámpara, se acercó a ella y la froto, una hermosa genia salió de ella sorprendiendo a winry

Winry: riza!

Riza: winry!

Winry: que genial te ves de genia!

Riza: no es para tanto, winry pide un deseo, tienes tres

Winry: mejor los guardare

FUERA DEL CASTILLO****

Ed no podía saltar las paredes asi que pidió una cama mágica voladora

Roy: era un alfombra pero es tu deseo no el mio

Ed: deja de quejarte

Ed subió, ya dentro del castillo vio a winry hablando con una genia, se acercó rápidamente a ella

Roy: mi querida riza!

Riza: roy!

Justo en ese momento el rey vio a ed y lo mando a los calabozos sin preguntarle quien era, o si era un príncipe, winry lo golpeo con su llave

Winry: riza deseo que saques a ed de los calabozos

Riza le concedió el deseo

Winry: riza debe ser horrible que estés ahí todo el tiempo así que cabíamos de lugar por hoy, tú y roy toman nuestros lugares y ed y yo estamos en la lámpara

Riza: gracia winry-chan

Ella le concedió el deseo, ed se encontraba en un lugar bastante extraño, empezaba a tratar de escapar cuando….

Winry: que tratas de hacer edo?

Él se dio vuelta y vio a winry con un traje de bastante provocativo, esta empieza a acercarse a él y lo golpea con su llave

Winry: te golpeo porque trataste de escapar

Ed: winry que haces vestida de esa manera?

Winry estaba usando un traje de árabe bien sexy a para sus ojos

Winry: es un traje de genia tonto!, si no te gusta no es mi problema!

Ed: quien dijo que no me gustaba?

Winry se sonrojo sin notar que poco a poco el sostén del traje se le desabrochaba rápidamente

Ed: winry te ves hermosa

Winry: ed yo….

El sostén cayo lentamente al suelo dejando ver los atributos de winry, ed al verla se queda paralizado

Winry: kyaaaaaaaa~

Winry se tapo con sus manos mientras que ed sintió sangre salir de su nariz transformándose en un chorro, ed casi se muere de un derrame nasal por ver a winry o mejor dicho por ver esa parte desnuda de ella, winry aprovecho y se puso otro sostén, arrastro a ed a la cama y le dio viento

Winry: ed….despierta

Este empieza a despertar, lo primero que ve es a winry dándole viento

Ed: winry….

Esta saca una bandeja llena de uvas y se las da una a una, ed sentía que estaba en el paraíso

Ed: estoy en el paraíso, no me quiero ir nunca

Winry: edo quieres mas?

Ella pone una uva en su boca invitándolo a que se la coma

Ed: winry me estas provocando

Winry: si no quieres…

Ed se apodera de sus labios salvajemente, los dos comparten ese dulce sabor, el queda enzima de ella besándola con pasión, winry suspira y muerde delicadamente el labio inferior de él, ed besa el cuelo de esta para luego besar su cintura, al subir la vuelve a besar en los labios

Winry: ed te amo

Ed: yo también winry

Winry: si es contigo yo me entregare completamente

Ed: winry yo te esperare, no quiero que este momento sea en este cuento quiero que sea en nuestro mundo

Winry: yo también

Winry se queda recostada en el pecho de ed

FUERA DE LA LAMPARA****

Roy se estaba estirando mientras que riza miraba el cielo triste

Roy: que le pasa riza?

Riza: es que siento que a usted solo le importa mi cuerpo

Roy: que dice?, no confías en mi?

Riza: si confió pero….

Roy: riza yo la amo con toda mi alma y corazón

Riza: no se si eso sea verdad!

Riza salió corriendo fuera del castillo, roy la perseguía pero la perdió de vista, este refleja el dolor y tristeza en su rostro, cerca de allí esta riza mirándolo con lágrimas

Riza: es lo mejor para nosotros…coronel

Riza tomo un camello y se fue al desierto, cuando se estaba marchando miro hacia atrás

Riza: roy

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos pero no se detuvo, roy estaba en el castillo, cuando encontró la lámpara la tomo y la movió bruscamente

DENTRO DE LA LAMPARA****

Todo se movia fuertemente votando todo

Ed: es un terremoto!

Winry: es un tsunami!

Ed: es un…..winry aquí no hay agua

Winry: si hay, los floreros tienen

Ed se cayo se espalda graciosamente, salieron de la lámpara viendo molestos a roy, este estaba muy triste lo que asusto a ed y a winry

Ed: estas extraño

Winry: que te paso?

Roy: riza se fue dejándome aquí, creo que ya no estaremos juntos….yo...

Ed: es que siempre estas pensando en su cuerpo, por eso ella pensó que solo eso te importaba

Roy: ed….eres mitad mujer!

Ed: no lo soy!, soy bien hombre para que sepas!, es solo que estoy mucho tiempo con winry entendiendo sus sentimientos y aprendiendo de ella

Winry: ed eres el mejor novio!

Ed: y tu eres mi vida

Roy: ya te pusiste cursi

Winry: tenemos que buscar a riza, solo pide un deseo

Roy: deseo que me lleven con riza

Ed le concedió el deseo y fueron juntos al lugar donde riza se encontraba, el un lugar en el desierto había una mansión abandonada, allí estaba riza viviendo, roy entro y la vio

Roy: riza!

Riza: roy que haces aquí?

Roy: he recorrido todo el desierto para encontrarte

Ed: eso no es

Winry le tapo la boca a ed con sus labios

Riza: coronel usted hizo eso por mi…..me siento muy feliz pero…

Roy: admito que me gusta su cuerpo, pero no puedo evitarlo porque usted es hermosa riza, yo la amo, su forma de ser y sus emociones y sentimientos, tu me encantas, no soy masoquista pero me gusta cuando te enojas así te ves mas linda

Riza: roy!

Riza corrió a los brazos de roy, ya todo estaba aclarado pero solo faltaba un detalle…

Riza: deseo que los genios queden en libertad

Ed y winry ya no eran genios pero eran felices, los viviendo juntos en familia, cuanto el atardecer estaba en el cielo los 4 se pusieron a verlo, al final se dieron un beso lleno de amor y cariño

Roy: hay que celebrar!

Roy lanzo unas cuantas llamas…..que le pusieron fin a la gran mansión bonita y grande

Ed: salgamos de aquí!

Riza: era extraño que no metiera la pata!

Roy: jajajajajaja lo importante es que estamos juntos

Cuando salieron toda la casa se vino abajo

Winry: que comeremos ahora?, tierraaa?

Ed: diste en el blanco winry

Roy: estas loco?

Riza: arena tostada

Juntos: noooooooooooooooooo!

Winry: trágame tierra!

En ese momento se abrió un hoyo bajo sus pies, estaban cayendo…

Winry: lo decía en broma! (lloraba)

Justo cuando tocaron el suelo estaban en un mundo lleno de arco iris

Ed: estamos en pony landia!

En ese momento apareció un dinosaurio morado frente a ellos

Roy: estamos en jurasic par!

Después apareció un ratona al lado de el dinosaurio

Riza: estamos en Disney landia!

Winry: todos se equivocan…ELLOS SON BARNEY Y MIKY MOUSE! ESTAMOS EN SU MUNDO!

Ellos aplaudieron

Ed: como sabes tanto?

Winry: ja es que veía discos, los mismos discos que tiraste por la ventana

Winry saco un micrófono dispuesta a cantar

Winry: estoy lo aprendí en los discos que vi!

_BARNEY ES UN DINOSAURIO_

_QUE VIVE EN LA ESQUINA_

_FUMA MARIHUANA_

_Y SE INYECTA COCAINA_

_VEN CON BARNEY A JUGAR CON SUS JUGUETES_

_AGACHATE UN POQUITO Y BARNEY TE LO….._

Ed fue disparado a taparle la boca a winry antes que terminara la canción, todos estaban mirándola con una gotita menos barney que estaba a en una esquina muy deprimido, nunca pensó que existiría una canción así sobre el

En ese momento desaparecieron

Yo: super genial la canción winry!

Winry: muchas gracias

Ed: winry que ibas a decir al final

Winry: haaaaaa….lo ultimo era ´´ met...´´

Roy: esta genial la canción!

Winry: graciaaaas!

Ed: winry esa es una canción no apta para niños

Roy: te crees niño acero?

Riza: cual es el próximo cuento!

Yo: es….MUNDO VIRTUAL, ES DE PASAR ESTAPAS COMO AVENTURAS!

Yo: hasta la proximaaaaaaa los quiero mucho!

Todos: nosotros también! Gracias por leer n_n

Bueno espero que les haya gustadoooooooooo

El próximo lo hare con todo mi esfuerzo, se que me quedo mal este capitulo pero espero que les haya gustado, sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, espero leerlos n_n

Se despide con un besote catita-edwiiiiiiiiiiiin quedísimos amigos fans!


	10. mundo virtual

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, siento la demora es que el cargador de mi notebook estaba malo y hoy compre uno nuevo n_n, bueno aquí vaaaa ta-daaaaa

Yo: ha pasado mucho

Ed: pensé que nos ibas a dejar aquí encerrados

Yo: tuve algunos problemas jajaja

Roy: hoy que haremos?

Yo: van a ir a un mundo virtual

Al: como el de los juegos de play 2?

Yo: si que si

Riza: antes que nada, apuesto que hay una sorpresa

Yo: si, bueno aquí vaaaa

****************….***********************

En un bello mundo llamado honguito vivían ed-mario y roy-Luigi, sus sueños eran rescatar a las princesas winry de acero y a riza la princesa honguito, hace unos días se habían propuesto rescatarlas y desde ese momento su aventura comenzó

ETAPA 1 ´´MUNDO SUBMARINO´´******

Ed y roy nadaban bajo el agua luchando con los monstruos marinos, en ese momento estaban muy confiados como para darse cuenta que tras ellos estaba un gran tiburón, ed era muy bueno peleando al igual que roy

Ed: esto es pescado comido!

Roy: tu chiste no tiene gracia

Ed: quien dijo que era un chiste?

Roy se dio la vuelta sin interés….lo que vio le erizo la piel, en segundos salió hecho una bala, ed miraba como roy se alejaba a los lejos

Ed: roy se te olvida la sombra jajajajaj

Nadie se reía, su chiste era malo, bajo el mar no hay sombras jajajajja….o si, no lo se es un misterio

Ed: parece que le hizo mal el agua salada, se le inundo todo el cerebro jajjajajaaaj

No hubo risas en ninguna parte creando un ambiente desolado y callado, eso era un chiste para que nos riéramos?, lo sentimos ed pero tus chistes son muy malos jajajajajaj (yo: esta es la parte en la cual se ríen jajjaja)

Ed: parece que mis chistes son malos, bueno volviendo al tema….que le pasó a roy?, es como si hubiese visto a riza apuntándole en la cabeza con un arma cargada de balas solo para el

Se dio la vuelta lentamente miro hacia delante y al igual que roy salió de vuelo como si hubiera visto a winry amenazándolo con una de sus grandes llaves de acero que (yo: eso si daría miedo), tan rápido nado que alcanzo a roy quien sonrió y lo saludo como si nada hubiera pasado, ed estaba furioso

Roy: hola ed

Ed: no me dijiste que había un tiburón!

Roy: tu eres el idiota que no se da cuenta que tras de ti estaba uno de los depredadores mas peligrosos del océano!

Ed: estamos en el mar!

Roy: da lo mismo!

Ed: esta era la gran sorpresa? Vale una "#$$#$%$##$#!

Roy: más enzima no puedo usar mis llamas en este mar de #$%$$##$# ¡

Ed: eso es cierto, por que no el tiburón se va a la %&$#%#""$#?

(yo: las cosas como #$#$#$$ con palabras que no se pueden leer por su seguridad mental y psicológica, gracias por leer)

Yo: son unos garabateros de %$$%#"$!#"$#"$ si estuvieran riza y winry ellas les sacarían la #"%"#%#"$"#$#"$"! y agradezcan que soy una dama, nada mas de gabaratos

Roy: se dice garabatos

Yo: eso no importa, si quiero digo marisopa, murciegalo y no se me ocurre nada mas!

Ellos me miraron asustados y con terror?

Yo: que siga la historia!

Juntos: s-s-s-si señora!

Yo: no soy señora!

Los guardias submarinos me tuvieron que agarrar para no matarlos ahí mismo, continuando con la historia, ed y roy corrían sin dirección cuando frente a ellos habían medusas, estaba repleto ed se dio cuenta pero roy no se dio cuenta

Ed: yo que tu me detengo ahora

Roy no alcanzo a parar y fue a dar directo a las medusas, rápidamente se estaba electrocutando mientras que ed se reventaba de la risa, llegaba a llorar de la risa

Ed: mi estomago va a reventar!

Roy al salir de esas medusas tenia todo el cabello esponjado gracias a ellas, ed se puso a reír más fuerte

Roy: crees que es chistoso?

Ed: si y mucho

Roy tenia un tic en el ojo, miro a ed…..y se lanzo a el para estrangularlo

Roy: te matare enano!

Ed: no soy un enano!

Justo en ese momento apareció el tiburón amenazando a roy, este era rodeado de un aura oscura como la noche

Roy: crees que estoy de buen humor?

Ed: ho no es roy black!

Roy: no me pongas sobrenombres!

Roy saco su lado oscuro otra vez

Roy: te hare croquetas de pescado maldito hijo de tu madre submarina de agua salada que te tubo aquí!

Tiburón: de que habla? No le entendí nada

Ed: yo tampoco y eso que no esta borracho o drogado, lo mejor es seguirle la corriente para que se calme

Roy: escuche todo y yo no me drogue nunca que quede claro!

Roy se lanzo al tiburón como fiera, ed miraba aterrorizado como roy se desquitaba con el pobre tiburón hasta dejarlo inconsciente, ed ya no reía

Ed: roy…..

Roy: que?

Ed: calma las pasiones!, la princesa honguito te espera

Roy cambio su enojo y su aura cambio de oscura a llena de luz, veía todo el mundo color de rosas y aro iris

Ed: roy regresa, NO TE PUEDES QUEDAR EN EL MUNDO BILZ Y PAP!

Roy: mi linda riza espérame!

Ed: eres un bipolar!

Ed se rindió, el y roy se dirigieron a la segunda etapa

ETAPA 2 ´´MUNDO EXPLOSIVO ´´

Ed y roy caminaban tranquilamente, el sol brillaba reluciente

Ed: esta demasiado tranquilo, esto se esta poniendo extraño

Roy paro rápidamente y ed se alarmo

Roy: presiento algo

Ed: lo sabia tus instintos de perro nunca fallan

Roy: tengo cara de perro acaso?

Ed: no solo la cara jajajaj

Ed lo miro y sin darse cuenta dio otro paso, en un momento ya estaba volando por los aires

Roy: wow ahora vuelas?

Ed: esto es tu culp….

Roy: que?, no te escucho!

Ed a los lejos lo maldecía, roy siguió caminando y justo se encontró con un indefenso y lindo conejo

Roy: ho que lindo conejo

Conejo: a quien le llamas lindo?

A roy le salió una gotita estilo anime, el conejo tenía dos bombas y el tenia las manos arriba, mientras que con ed, este caminaba tranquilamente cuando de nuevo una mina bajo tierra exploto, otra vez salió volando por los aires

Ed: esto se esta volviendo una costumbre!

Roy vio algo venir a lo lejos, era ed…que al caer aplasto al pobre conejo

Roy: ed eres un idiota ahora vamos a ….!

Las dos bombas explotaron lanzándolos lejos, en el aire ed suspiraba cansado

Ed: bueno esto si que se esta convirtiendo en costumbre

Roy: que vamos a hacer?

Ed: caer blando como siempre lo hago

Roy: no veo nada blando por aquí idiota!

Cuando iban cayendo roy tuvo la suerte de caer en un árbol pero ed no conto con su suerte de siempre, cayo en seco al suelo, roy al tratar de salir del árbol quiebra una rama y cae de cara

Roy: todo menos la cara!

Roy saco su espejo portátil y vio su cara, por suerte no tenia ningún rasguño, o un diente quebrado, suspiro aliviado y fue a ver a ed, roy lo picaba con una ramita

Roy: ed da una señal de vida! Por lo menos mueve un dedo!

Ed movió un dedo

Roy: pobre ed, cuando vea a winry le diré que se vista de negro y todos te haremos un velorio, ahí diré:

_Ed fuiste un gran amigo por eso te compre un ataúd 100% plástico_

_Tenías muchos defectos pero igual serbias de algo_

_En este día tan trágico te recordaremos_

_No te preocupes yo le encontrare novio a winry_

_Se que me dejaste todo tu dinero y lo usare bien_

_No eras guapo, no eras inteligente y siempre querías seguir mis pasos pero has caído bajo_

_Y hablo en serio hasta tocar tierra y por eso moriste_

_Lo ultimo que te digo es…..te queremos amigo._

_Posdata: puedo vender tu ropa en la feria?, si, que bueno._

Ed estaba despierto y sentado al lado de roy escuchando todo, una vena palpitaba en su frente

Ed: no estoy muerto pedazo de coronel bueno para nada!

Ed agarro un palo y golpeo a roy dejándolo inconsciente, lo otro fue arastrarlo todo el camino hasta llegar a la otra etapa

ETAPA 3 "MUNDO DE HIELO LA REBELION DE LOS PINGUINOS ASESINOS"******

Roy sentía algo frio en su espalda, al despertar vio que era arrastrado por ed, este se da cuenta y lo suelta, los dos miraban a su alrededor

Ed: hace frio…..demasiado frio…..bastante frio!

Roy: ya me di cuenta idiota!

Algo los puso alerta, poco a poco algo llegaba entre la nieve, era un horrible y carnívoro…..pingüino?

Ed: es solo un pingüino estúpido

El pequeño pingüino se puso a llorar, rápidamente estaban rodeados de pingüinos y no muy felices y amigables

Roy: bien hecho ed

Ed: de nada

Roy: no ves que era un indefenso pingüino lindo y tierno

Los pingüinos sacaron garras y colmillos

Roy: retiro lo que dije

Ed: son animales tontos, vámonos lentamente sin hacer movimientos bruscos

El pingüino líder se puso frente a ellos

Pingüino: quien hizo llorar a mi bebe?

Ed le apunto a roy y salió corriendo, este se da cuenta y aprovecha para correr y alcanzar a ed

Roy: que fue eso?

Ed: fue una distracción para que escaparas

Roy: no será para que tu escaparas?, deberías llamarte traidoro

Ed: por qué?

Roy: por que eres un traidor!

Los dos corrían cuando chocaron con el líder pingüino, lo extraño fue que ese mismo pingüino fue devorado por un oso polar

Ed: voy a quedar con trauma

Roy: eso fue extraño

Oso: quieren que los devore también?

Juntos: n-n-no señor oso

Oso: llámenme maestro

Juntos: si maestro!

Ed: espera un momento creo que nos estamos desviando de la historia

Roy: eso es cierto, vámonos!

Los tres, ed , roy y el oso fueron al castillo honguito, por alguna razón siento que alguien sobra, bueno eso no importa

CASTILLO HONGUITO*****

Ed y roy tocaron al puerta pero nadie habría…..de una patada la echaron abajo, dentro estaban riza y winry jugando cartas, estas al verlos se preocupan mucho

Winry: ed que te paso?

Riza: roy quien te lastimo?

Los dos eran abrasados por ellas con preocupación y cariño

Roy: estoy en el paraíso

Ed: después de todo valió la pena

Ed y roy les relataron todo a ellas, estas los miran con admiración, winry toma a ed de las mejillas

Winry: ed hiciste todo esto por mi?

Ed: por ti haría lo imposible winry, daría mi vida por ti, después de todo siempre te he pertenecido winry

Ella sonrió dulcemente haciéndolo sonrojar

Winry: yo también te pertenezco ed, soy tuya completamente, te amo

Ed: yo también, conversemos en un lugar mas privado

Ella lo beso con amor, ed tomo a winry entre sus brazos y se la llevo a la pieza mas cercana, riza miraba a roy intensamente

Riza: coronel realmente no tenía que arriesgarse por mí

Roy: dime roy, riza crees que me arriesgaría por otra persona?, tu eres la única por la cual cruzaría el planeta, si pudiera te traería la luna

Riza: r-roy que cosas dice? Hace que me sonroje

Ella lo miro con inocencia y sonrojada a la vez, eso volvía loco a roy, este la besa con pasión y lso dos caen al sillón, riza suspiraba de amor

Riza: lo amo

Roy: yo mas

En el cuarto más cercano estaba winry en una esquina muy sonrojada

Winry: ed eres un atrevido

Ed: eso es lo menos que se hacer winry, hay otras cosas que no sabes que te puedo hacer y que ahora te mostrare

Ed se acercaba poco a poco a winry besando su cuello y esta suspirando, sus corazones agitados de amor

Winry: e-ed

Ed: si winry

Winry: todo esto es como un sueño, nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esto

Ed: siempre lo quise hacer pero no me atrevía, ahora es diferente, no puedo aguantar mas winry, quiero amarte de todas formas, besarte, acariciar cada parte de tu ser

Winry: me encantas ed, quiero estar contigo siempre

Ed: yo igual

Riza era besada por roy una y otra vez, este la miro

Roy: eres hermosa riza, esto parece como si fuera un sueño

Riza: roy usted es el hombre de mi vida

Roy: y tu eres la única mujer de mi vida

El beso la frente de riza, luego deposito un beso en sus mejillas y cuello

Riza: roy mírame siempre a mí, solo a mi roy

Roy: mis ojos siempre fueron tuyos aunque antes no te diste cuenta mi querida riza

En ese momento ed y winry se besaron y abrasaron, se dedicaron lindas palabras de amor al igual que roy y riza se acariciaron y tocaron, era una noche tranquila, se miraban , se reían , se contemplaban el uno al otro, era una noche mágica, ellos todavía no querían hacerlo porque preferían hacerlo en la vida real que ahí, entregarse el uno al otro, en realidad a ellos solo le bastaba estar juntos y no les faltaba nada, solo estaban felices teniéndose el uno al otro, ver una sonrisa en el cada dia, verlo a su lado, siendo amados por la persona que mas amaban en su vida

Yo: por estas ves los dejare dormir, tranquilos y abrazados por el resto de la noche

Todos durmieron con una linda sonrisa en sus rostros

*****************….************************

Yo: se veían tan lindos!

Roy: cierto que si, mas linda se veía mi querida riza

Riza se sonrojo

Ed: winry es la más hermosa de todas

Winry: gracias ed

Yo: por si se preguntan el capitulo que viene será de un laberinto, yahooooo~

Roy: entonces la pareja que llegue primero gana

Yo: sip

Ed: cuanto mas nos quedaremos?

Yo: eso depende si nuestro lectores quieren mas capítulos para reírse, por mi no hay problema, si quieren largo díganme y si quieren corto también n_n

Todos: hasta el próximo capitulo: EL LABERINTO DEL AMOR!

YO: CHAITOOOOOO Y CUIDENSE MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, como dije: depende de ustedes si quieren mas largo el fic, el capitulo que viene será mas romántico y tratare de hacerlo mas chistoso aun, me encanta subir capítulos para que ustedes los lean eso me hace muy feliz n_n , ojala me dejen rebiews n_n, bueno me despido, hasta otro capi, se despide catita-edwin! Con un beso grande para ustedes!


	11. laberinto de amor

¡Hola, Hola! Y más holas! XD , que bueno es escribir este capitulo nuevo para ustedes , los extrañe mucho n_n , el problema era que no tenia internet y serios problemas de baja inspiración, a todos nos pasa, recién puse el cap final de amor de verano y nadie lo leyó TTT_TTT, bueno aquí les traigo con una sonrisa radiante el nuevo capitulo de colorín colorado esto no ha acabado, gracias a todos por leer este fic, la forma en la que escribiré será diferente a la de antes porque quiero mejorar, todo por ustedes y para que no gasten su tiempo en mis malos fics antiguos no tan malos debo decir ya que ustedes siempre me dejan sus lindos rebiews, por eso mis nuevos caps Vienen mejorados n_n, bueno aquí va!

Disclaimer: fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece, esta magnifica serie es de hiromu Arakawa la persona que creo la serie que se convirtió en mi favorita.

Autora: Catita-Edwin

-ha pasado el tiempo- comente con voz alegre y tranquila

-tanto que me quiero ir- comento roy y lo fulmine con la mirada

-yo también quiero irme, vámonos winry- dice Edward y mira a winry

-¿Quién dijo que iría contigo?, yo me quedo- dije llevándole la contraria

-haber, haber, haber…. ¿quien te dio permiso para quedarte?- le dijo Ed y winry se acercó a el

-si quiero me quedo- le saca la lengua y se me escapa una risa al ver la cara enojada de Edward

-tu te vas conmigo o yo….-dice Edward y la mira

-¿tu que?- dice ella desafiándolo con la mirada

-te llevare a la fuerza, soy un genio lo se- dice Ed apuntándola con un dedo y ella frunce el ceño

-te estas pareciendo a roy- dice winry y Ed se queda en blanco

-de nuevo me traen contra mi voluntad- dice con una gotita al estilo anime alphonse

-te entiendo al-sama, no me doy ni cuenta y ya estoy aquí- opina mei con la misma gotita anime

-bueno ¿algún comentario roy, riza?- digo mirándolos

-tengo una duda- dice roy con cara seria y reflexionando

-¿Cuál?- pregunto yo

-¿Qué…..que hora es?- dice mirando a riza la cual tenia una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza

-yo tengo una duda- dice riza mirándolo- ¿Cuándo se le quitara lo idiota?

-tengo una idea…..-me acerque a roy y con un plumón le dibuje a roy un reloj- ¿estas feliz don idiota?

-¡no….no me digan idiota!-grita roy- ¿no ven que soy sensible?- cae al suelo y toma la pierna de riza- nunca me tocas, nunca me besas ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

-pareces una mujer- dije yo con una gotita estilo anime- ¡bueno aquí va!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo*

EL LABERINTO DE AMOR

Cuando fueron llevados al laberinto de rosas, estaban todos dispersados en parejas, Edward cayo de cabeza quedando obviamente inconsciente y enzima de el cayo sentada winry quien no entendía porque se sentía tan cómoda, en otro extremo del laberinto estaba roy quien había caído de pie exitosamente pero esto cambio ya que riza cayo en sus brazos sorpresivamente haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera de espaldas con los pechos de riza estampados en su cara, roy deseo estar así el resto de su vida mientras que un hilito de sangre salía de su nariz, por ultimo alphonse caía abrasado de mei y para sorpresa de ambos cayeron en una pileta llena de agua, era mejor que caer en el suelo ¿no?, en las paredes de hojas verdes habían unos altavoces por donde yo diría las instrucciones

-la primera pareja que llegue al centro del laberinto podrá desear algo, **lo que sea-** dije claramente las ultimas palabras- todo no será tan fácil ya que hay monstruos reales dentro del laberinto, esfuércense en no morir - dije alegre- y por ninguna razón toquen la campa…..-en ese momento no alcance a advertirles sobre la campana que había allí, no serian tan idiotas para tocarla… ¿o si?

-¡¿acaso estas loca?!- grito roy poniéndose tapones en la nariz- ¿quieres matarnos?- grito furioso

-no creo que lo esté escuchando coronel- dice sabiamente riza a su lado

-esa loca es capas de cualquier cosa, ¿no recuerdas los otros cuentos?- cuando dijo eso le cayo una piedra desde el cielo- mejor me callo, vamos riza- le ordena y ella lo sigue, roy toma su mano y los dos se van así con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas

Los dos empezaron a caminar hasta que frente a ellos aparecieron dos caminos, por unos crecían muchas flores y por el otro estaba todo marchitado, tendrían que elegir por cual irse. En otra parte del laberinto estaba winry picando a Ed con una rama, luego trato de despertarlo a suaves patadas para luego ponerlo boca arriba y sentarse sobre las piernas de él, levanto la mano y empezó a cachetearlo suavemente y con delicadeza para no hacerle daño

-maldita sea, Ed despierta, hay monstruos aquí- dijo con temor winry- vamos Ed despierta…

-winry….- susurro Ed

-¿Ed? Despertas…- winry no termino de hablar ya que escucho un leve ronquido de Edward, parecía decir algo, acerco su oído a la boca de el

-winry….no deberíamos hacer cosas pervertidas- dice hablando a través de sus sueños

Winry alejo suavemente su oído de hay y sintió como un calor subía rápidamente a sus mejillas, se levanto rápidamente mientras Ed seguía hablando, se quedo de piedra cuando juro haberlo escuchado decir ´´eres una pervertida´´, una venita palpito en la frente de winry quien saco su llave de donde ni yo se, se acercó a Ed con un aura roja a su alrededor

-dime Ed…. ¿quien es la pervertida aquí? , ¡Despierta maldita sea!- grito fuerte y Ed abrió sus ojos asustado, cuando fijo su vista hacia adelante lo único que vio fue una llave venir hacia el…luego todo fue como estrellitas de colores

El grito fue tan fuerte que llego hasta los oídos de mei y alphonse quienes recién salían de la pileta, mei pensó que fue un monstruo pero al savia que era winry, cuando estuvieron fuera trataron de secarse un poco pero no podían, corrió un viento que los hizo poner la piel de gallina, se pusieron a caminar para que no les diera tanto frio, al paro de caminar y miro a mei

-si tan solo estuviera el coronel aquí- hablo alphonse y mei lo miro un poco confundida- así lo usamos de secadora humana

-esa seria una buena idea al-sama- lo felicita mei- pero tenemos que seguir igual, no es tan mala idea usarlo de secadora- opino mei y siguieron caminando, al pasa su brazo por los hombros de mei

-es para que no tengas frio mei- dice el sonrojado y ella solo sonríe y se abraza a el mientras que sentían los dos un cálido calor subir a sus mejillas

En otro lado del laberinto estaban riza y roy tratando de escoger sobre cual camino seguir, roy estornudo-_ alguien esta hablando mal de mi, apuesto que es el enano de acero- _pensó el maldiciendo al pobre Edward que no había hecho nada…aun, a su lado se encontraba la teniente preocupada- _quizás esta enfermo, se esta esforzando mucho y yo no hago nada por ti…roy- _pensó la teniente riza mirándolo, roy salió de sus pensamientos y miro los dos caminos, el izquierdo era lo marchito y el derecho lo lleno de vida

-ya me decidí….vamos por el izquierdo- dijo lleno de decisión

-puede que se vea muy bueno y seguro pero puede ser una trampa, todo lo bueno no puede ser siempre real- dice serena como siempre la teniente

-mmmmm….tienes razón riza pero…-se detiene en sus palabras y la teniente lo ira fijamente

-¿pero?- le pregunta ella

-pero pueden haber conejos, siempre quise uno para….-iba a terminar de hablar pero riza lo interrumpe

-no creí que fuera tan infantil coronel- dice ella divertida

-siempre quise uno para ponerlo a la parrilla y comer conejo asado- dice roy y riza lo mira de inmediato

-¡¿acaso estas loco?!- le grita ella y roy- no dejare que pongas tus impuras manos sobre esos pobres animalitos inocentes- le dice ella en defensa de los pobres conejos

-¿inocentes?- dice el- inocente era yo cuando era pequeño jajajaja- en ese momento cae de rodillas- me he insultado yo mismo…. ¿como pude?

-terminemos esto, vamos por el camino derecho- dice ella

Riza se lo lleva a rastras por el camino derecho y los dos se pierden en la niebla que empezó a salir. Mientras tanto Edward despertaba poco a poco, su cabeza le dolía mucho como si lo hubiese atropellado un auto, se levanto y vio a winry sentada no tan lejos de él, se acercó a ella pero solo consiguió que esta se alejara mas de el notablemente molesta

-¿acaso fuiste tu la que me dejo inconsciente?- le pregunto el un poco molesto pero sin gritar, no podía gritarle a winry ya que ella era la persona que mas amaba

-fue el vecino- dice ella sarcástica- ese golpe te lo di por pervertido- dice ella sonrojada

-¿por pervertido?- se pregunta el confundido

-e-e-empezaste a decir cosas mientras dormías- dice ella avergonzada

-¿Qué cosas?- le pregunta el frente a ella mirándola fijamente

-cosas p-p-pervertidas- susurra ella bajito y él no la entiende, winry se levanta enojada para mirarlo- ¡cosas pervertidaaaaaaas te digo imbécil!- le grita a todo pulmón para luego taparse la boca rápidamente

Winry tenia las mejillas de un color rosado intenso debido a la vergüenza, lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos, Ed se había quedado paralizado frente a ella sin dejar de mirarla, sus mejillas también se tornaron rosadas, ¿él había dicho eso mientras dormía?, sus ojos se encontraron, los dos desviaron las miradas y se dieron la vuelta avergonzados dándose la espalda, el corazón de winry latía rápidamente y el de Edward también, winry abre sus ojos y ve aun lobo, mejor dicho lobo monstruo, se quedo de piedra y no pudo gritar, el lobo se acercó un poco y pego un gruñido que le erizo al piel de terror, con el gruñido quedo bastante peinada

-winry sé que esta molesta pero no tienes por qué gruñirme de esa manera- dice Edward un poco triste y recibió un codazo por parte de ella

-¿eres idiota? ¿Por qué yo andaría gruñendo como animal?- le grito molesta

Edward se dio la vuelta y su rostro cambio a serio, el lobo se lanzo a winry pero Ed se interpuso y recibió un rasguño en su brazo por donde caían unas pocas gotas de sangre, sin pensárselo cargo a winry en sus hombros y salió corriendo, tras el venia el lobo olfateándolo su sangre la cual caía en el suelo en pequeñas gotas, Ed se dio cuenta de esto, se apresuró mas en alejarse de ese lobo, habían tantos caminos, fue sin rumbo alguno perdiéndose aun mas hasta que vio una pileta con agua salpicaba alrededor, de seguro alguien había caído en ella, Ed bajo a winry con delicadeza mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la pileta a respirar, winry se acercó a el rápidamente para poder ver su herida, menos mal que era pequeña

-Ed….por mi culpa- dijo ella muy triste con sus ojos cristalinos al borde de las lagrimas

-¿estas bien winry?- le dice Edward dulcemente y ella pone su mano en la mejilla de el

-no estoy bien si tu no lo estas- dice ella y una lagrima cae- si no me hubieras protegido…

-no digas eso winry ya que no pasara nunca, yo siempre te protege además esto es solo un poco comparado a….-se detuvo ya que si decía las heridas que se había hecho antes ella se pondría triste- esto no es comparado al dolor que sentiría al verle lastimada

Ella se sonroja y seca sus lagrimas con su mano, Ed la abraza contra su pecho, winry pudo escuchar sus latidos fuertes iguales a los suyos, era como escuchar música…la mejor de todas, winry miro a Edward el que ahora acercaba sus labios a los de ella, el cerro sus ojos y cuando ella también lo iba a hacer vio al lobo aparecer, winry empujo a Ed a la pileta y respiro hondo, los dos se sumergieron y el parecía perder el aire, winry junto sus labios con los de él traspasando la mitad del aire que había guardado, a pesar de que Ed ya podía aguantar mas bajo el agua seguían con sus labios conectados, fuera de la pileta el lobo se alejaba por otro camino, winry y Ed salieron del agua para respirar

-por poco nos encuentra- dice aliviada winry- que bien, ¿cierto e…?- no termina de hablar ya que Ed sello sus labios con un dulce beso que ella correspondió

Mientras tanto no tan lejos de ahí estaban al y mei caminado aun abrasados, hasta que tuvieron que doblar a otro camino y para su mala suerte encontrarse con el mismo lobo que había atacado a Ed, el lobo los olfateo para luego atacarlos, se escucho un grito como de….. ¿Niña?, mei miro a alphonse con una gotita estilo anime, ¿alphonse había gritado como una niña?

-no escuche muy bien pero… ¿gritaste como niña al-sama?- le pregunta ella un poco divertida

-¡n-no!- alphonse lo niega rápidamente y la toma de la mano para correr

Alphonse tomo la mano de mei para correr, mei se fijo en la cara de al y vio un sonrojo, si, había sido el, mei soltó una leve risa, tomaron varios caminos pero no importaba, lo que era importante ahora era escapar y alejarse del lobo, se fueron por un camino bastante largo hasta que se cansaron, mei miro hacia adelante y vio dos caminos, uno feo y el otro lindo pensó mei

-vamos por el lindo- dijo mei al instante y alphonse sonrió

-iba a decir lo mismo- dice el sonriéndole a ella

-pensamos igual- dice ella sonrojada y le sonríe dulcemente

-es que somos almas gemelas mei- dice el y toma su mano para irse con ella por el camino mas bonito

Por otro lado en el camino marchito estaban riza caminando junto roy quien buscaba con la mirada algún conejo para atrapar mientras que riza solo suspiraba de cansancio pero igual sentía alivio ya que por ahí no habría conejos inocentes que fueran victimas del coronel, un poco mas allá se movió algo y riza paro en seco y le tapo los ojos a roy

-parece que quiere jugar teniente- dice el con voz seductora

-yo no quiero jugar- dice ella sonrojándose, riza retiro sus manos de los ojos de roy

-y hasta se sonroja, que tierna es teniente- dice roy acorralándola contra la pared de hojas

-¿t-tierna?- pregunta ella, la riza seria y serena se había derrumbado

-si teniente, no te pongas nerviosa yo no muerdo- dice sonriendo arrogantemente lo cual enfureció a riza

-cuando se le quite lo arrogante me habla- dice ella y se aleja de el

Roy se maldijo internamente, el savia claramente que su actitud arrogante enfada a riza, por su culpa ahora riza no estaba muy feliz que digamos, se pusieron a caminar, roy queria empezar una conversación pero tenia la sensación de que arruinaría mas la situación, riza busco con la mirada a ese conejo que había visto, quizás no era un conejo, el caso era que ahora no estaba allí, no pensó mas en ello y siguió caminando sin antes ver de reojo a roy, parecía triste, se sintió un poco mal….quizás fue muy mala con el, roy era así y ella lo amaba tal cual era, paro y se sonrojo levemente para luego mirarlo

-roy…yo lo acepto tal cual es porque yo…yo lo amo por eso…quiero que seas tu mismo, arrogante, orgulloso, determinado, un jefe irritante a veces, un poco vago y todo un mujeriego- dice ella mientras roy la mira- valiente, guapo, decidido, fuerte, gracioso y el hombre del cual yo me enamore perdidamente- termina de hablar ella con un gran sonrojo en su rostro

-riza…-murmura el con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios- ya no seré mas arrogante lo prometo, antes yo era todo un mujeriego, lo se, pero fui así porque buscaba a una mujer que se pareciera a ti- confeso roy- una mujer serena, aunque se mostrara fría fuera muy cálida por dentro, mas fuerte y aun mas valiente que yo, muy decidida y con la determinación de proteger a los que mas ama, yo solo buscaba a una mujer que se parecía a ti, te buscaba en ellas y nunca te encontré ya que solo existe una riza, mi teniente, mi subordinada, la mujer que ame secretamente hace muchos años, solo salía con esas chicas para llamar tu atención pero….- riza lo escuchaba atentamente y roy la miro- pero ahora que te tengo ya no necesito a ese yo de antes, ahora que solo eres mía no necesito ser mas así ya que te amo tanto, tanto…mi querida riza

Roy se acercó a ella y la brazo con fuerza, riza movió sus manos y abrazo a roy aferrándose a su espalda, que cálido sentimiento, que placentera sensación, riza se sentía tan feliz y roy tan afortunado de tenerla a su lado, se separaron un poco y empezaron a acercarse pero en ese momento algo los interrumpió, un rugido enorme, a roy le palpito una venita en la frente

-nos interrumpiste….tu maldito animal- dijo roy y le lanzo sus llamas

Las llamas alcanzaron la pared de hojas la cual se empezó a quemar, riza le pego un codazo a roy ya que otra ves metía la pata, la pared cayo abajo y frente a ellos apareció el centro del laberinto, y cuando digo que decía centro del laberinto así era ya que en un gran letrero así lo decía, riza se alegró mucho y lo beso en la mejilla, era la primera ves que metía la pata y todo salía bien, corrieron al centro, todo el laberinto empezó a quemarse, recién venían llegando al y mei, muy cerca estaba una pileta en donde…estaban Edward y winry besándose

-parece que la estas pasando bien acero- dijo burlonamente roy

Edward y winry se quedaron de piedra para luego sonrojarme a mas no poder, Ed ayudo a winry a salir de la pileta para luego dirigirse molesto a donde roy quien solo los podía ver con una sonrisa divertida, winry estaba muy sonrojada y con un poco de vergüenza, mei reía con un poco de picardía y al solo sonreía alegre, cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en el centro esperaron que algo ocurriera, roy dio un paso atrás y se golpeo la cabeza con algo duro

-¿Qué…?- se dio la vuelta y vio una campana que decía no tocar

Roy no le presto mucha atención al mensaje de la campana y lo primero que hizo fue tocarla, poco a poco empezaban a salir lobos monstruos, cada ves que la campana sonada aparecía uno mas seguido de otro y otro, y otro y después de ese otro y seguía otro mas, Ed y los otros se dieron la vuelta para mirar al culpable, roy soltó la campana y se hizo a un lado

-yo no fui- se defendió roy y empezó a reír nerviosamente, aun mas cuando vio la cara de riza

-coronel idiota y yo pensaba que yo era el imbécil- dijo Edward sin pensarlo- olviden lo que dije, a todo esto…¿Qué hora es?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa si tengo un reloj de mentira?- le pregunto roy a Ed

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Ed?- dice winry abrazándose a su brazo y mirándolo son ojitos suplicantes mientras que él se quedaba cautivado por su belleza, un ambiente se color rosa los rodeo

-esto haremos winry- dice Edward y la besa, winry pasa sus manos por el cuellos de él, Ed la abraza de la cintura

-ya hemos perdido a Ed y a winry, ¿Qué haremos al? –dice mei con temor y alphonse la abraza ocasionando un sonrojo en ella

-por lo menos moriremos juntos mei- dice el y la besa

-riza….si salimos de esta….!cásate conmigo¡- le dice roy a riza muy sonrojado

-roy….cuanto espere que me lo preguntaras….-dice ella sonriendo con lagrimitas en sus ojos- ¡claro que si!- le responde llena de felicidad y con un sonrojo tierno en sus mejillas

Cuando los lobos los iban a atacar yo llegue para rescatarlos, con magia salieron del cuento y estuvieron a salvo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo*

-¿Qué les pareció el laberinto de amor?- les pregunte sonriente

-¿a quien se le ocurre poner monstruos de verdad?- dijo alphonse

-a mi se me ocurre- le respondí y una gotita anime apareció en su cabeza-¿ quien fue el idiota que toco la campana?- les pregunte y todos le apuntaron a roy- hasta le puse un mensaje para que no lo hicieran

-¿hicieran? , eso suena a manada, fue solo roy el idiota- dijo mei agresiva, al toco su hombro y pareció calmarse

-bueno, los ganadores fueron roy y riza, roy va a ser el que pida el deseo- dije mirándolos

-mmmmm….yo pido…..-dijo roy y todos lo miramos- un…..¡RELOJ DE VERDAD!- en ese momento me caí de espaldas

-concedido- dije sonriente y un reloj apareció en la mano de roy- ¡como no pidieron salir seguirán aquí! Muajajaja

-¡roy te matare!- grito Ed

Todos se pusieron a patear a roy en el suelo menos riza, al cual tenia un aura negra alrededor, saco sus pistolas y tiro unos balazos, todos pararon de golpear a roy y se alejaron un poco de Ed, riza se acercó a roy y lo ayudo a pararse

-quien lo golpee de nuevo va a recibir un balazo en una pierna con cariño de mi parte- dijo riza y todos retrocedieron- ¡solo yo puedo golpearlo y nadie mas!

Todos nos caímos de espalda cómicamente y una gotita anime apareció en nuestras cabezas, roy abraza a riza y le daba vueltas en el aire, mei se tomaba de la mano con alphonse mientras se susurraban cosas en sus oídos como todos unos enamorados, Edward sacaba una flor de su bolsillo pero estaba mojada

-lo siento winry pero…- iba a terminar de hablar pero winry acepto la flor con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-es la flor que tu me estas regalando, una flor solo para mi y llena de tu amor, no me importa si esta mojada Edo ya que es hermosa- dice ella acariciando los pétalos de la flor color rosa

-tu eres mas hermosa winry- dice el y besa sus labios para luego besar su cuello lentamente mientras ella suspiraba

-awwwwwww que lindo- susurro yo espiando la escena- ejem como todos están tan románticos los dejare tranquilos…por ahora jajajaja

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y CAPAS QUE ÚLTIMO (DEPENDE DE USTEDES): ¡CATS CITY!

-cuídense, los quiero mucho, no olviden dejar un rebiew n_n

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo*

Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me llevo un poco de tiempo hacerlo pero estoy feliz de que pude terminarlo, ya estoy trabajando en el final de REALITY ANIME, y también el capitulo nuevo de ROSAS, ESPINAS Y ASESINOS y también el de NADIE OCUPARA TU LUGAR n_n.

Como he dicho antes no tengo ningún problema en hacer este fic con mas capítulos pero todo depende de ustedes mis queridos lectores, estaba pensando en hacer el cap 12 el final pero si no quieren díganmelo y sigo haciendo mas y mas capítulos, si les gusta mi fic díganmelo para aso seguir inspirándome, espero no haberles quitado su tiempo, ojala les hubiera gustado el cap ya que esforcé en mejorar solo para que pudieran leer algo mas bueno, los quiero mucho, cuídense y que pasen un día muy lindo, no olviden dejar un rebiew n_n


End file.
